Harry Potter:  Truth and the Consequences
by Michelle Ambrose
Summary: Harry Potter has learned that he has a brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : The Memories

Harry had Snape's memories in the flask Hermione had provided, now he needed to get them to the pensieve in Dumbledore's office. Everything was so chaotic, but Harry reached the stairs in record time, the flask clasped tight to his chest, Ron and Hermione close at his heels.

Once inside the office Harry made his way to the pensieve and emptying the contents directly inside, he took a deep breath and entered the memories of Severus Snape.

Snape as a young boy watching two young girls on the playground. Snape talking with the oldest of the girls. "My name is Lily Evans." The young girl said. "My name is Severus Snape and you are like me. You are a witch."

"That is a mean thing to say. I don't want to talk with you anymore." The young girl stood to leave. "I'm not being mean. We can do magic. Can't you feel it?"

The memories rushed forward a few years. Snape and Lily walking the grounds of Hogwarts. Lily watching a boy, James Potter. Snape snarling and jealous.

More memories. More time passing. Then the young adult Snape and Lily standing outside of a muggle house. A Christmas tree in the window, tears running down Lily's face. "Severus, I can't believe they are gone. So quickly, broadsided by a truck. What am I going to do? Who will take care of Tunia while I finish my last year at Hogwarts?"

"Lily, I will do everything I can to make this easier for you. You know I would give my own life to save you from this pain."

"Petunia has been taken to our Aunt Myrtle. She is old as dirt, she may not last another year herself." Lily turned toward the house. " I can't stand the thought of going into that empty house alone. Stay with me." Lily wiped her face.

"Where is James? Do you wish for me to contact him for you?" Snape looked as if this were the last thing he wanted to do.

"James is on holiday with the rest of the gang. I don't want to bother him, I don't need him. I have you. Severus, please stay."

Lily took his hand and Severus followed her into the house.

Once inside Lily took his coat and bade him sit on the sofa. Severus sat and Lily sat beside him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled close and cried. Severus held her until her tears were dry, her face red an splotchy. He thought her the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"You should try to get some rest. I will stay here the night, on the sofa."

Lily looked up at Severus and taking his face in her hands, kissed him. At first Severus was unresponsive, held immobile by the simple fact that Lily was kissing him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, only to break away. "Lily, this is not what you want. You are grieving. If you need contact, we can sit here and I will hold you. But this..this is something you will regret, and I never want you to regret anything we share."

"Sev, I know what I am doing, and yes it is probably linked to the loss of my parents, but you love me and I love you and I just need...I just need you."

Then the memories changed, became fuzzy. Harry got the feeling he was not meant to see this, and for some reason he was glad.

The next memory showed Lily, Petunia and Snape. "Sev, I'm sure. I've only just confirmed it and I've told Petunia and now you."

"We will get married Lily. I love you. I will love our child. Will you marry me?" Snape was on one knee.

"Oh Severus. We can't marry and we can't keep the child. What would people say? We are unwed, we have another term at school. We can't take care of a child." Lily grasped his hand. "Please understand."

"Will you terminate..."

"No, Severus. Never. I will have the child. Petunia will be with me, she will then take the babe to a muggle orphanage, for adoption, with a muggle family."

"Why Lily? Why take my child from me?"

Lily began to cry. "I'm so sorry Severus. So sorry. Please forgive me."

More memories. Snape sees Lily in the courtyard. Her robes loose and flowing.

Then. Snape at Lily's bedside. She has a baby in her arms. "Severus, do you want to hold your son?"

"Yes." Snape takes the baby and looks at him as if trying to memorize every line. The baby has a head full of jet black hair. Snape is crying. "Severus, we must bind his magic. It will make his life in the muggle world so much easier."

"Bind his magic? Lily please do not ask this of me. I must give up my son, but don't take away the one thing of me that will reside within him."

"It is for the best Severus. Please, as long as you and I live, his magic will be bound."

More memories. Snape and Lily handing the baby to Petunia. Snape holding Lily as she cries and waves goodbye to their infant son.

The memories seem to go on forever. Snape as an adult. Snape with Dumbledore. Snape and Dumbeldore making plans. Snape with Harry. Snape with Voldemort. Snape with Aunt Petunia. Harry watches and hears everything. Finally Harry pulls back from the pensieve. He looks at Ron and Hermione. "I have a brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Revelations at the Burrow

In the aftermath of the final battle Harry did not have time to talk about the discovery of his brother. The dead were mourned and buried. The living counseled and grieved. The combined magic of those involved were enough to put Hogwarts to rights. The site of the restoration was in itself a confirmation that the worst was over.

The Weasley family returned to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione in tow. Harry waited a week after Fred's funeral to broach the subject of what he'd learned in the pensieve.

Arthur and Molly sat in silence and listened as Harry told them first of the plans Snape had made with Dumbledore. There was a collected gasp as the group learned that Snape had indeed been on their side all along. He was a hero. He had played both sides of the fence superbly - but in the end has lost his life.

Harry paused and then went on, "I want to make sure that the Ministry knows about the part Severus Snape played in the defeat of Voldemort. It is important that he be remembered for what he really did."

Agreement all around.

"I've learned some other news. I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just out with it. I have a brother."

"A brother, dear?" From Mrs. Weasley.

"My mother and Snape..Severus..ahh, hell this is going to be difficult. My mother and Professor Snape had a child. The child was given to a muggle orphanage and adopted."

Harry looked around at the stunned expressions. It was almost comical.

Arthur was the first to recover. "But Harry that is wonderful. A brother, you say. All this time a brother and you never knew. Where is he?"

"I have no idea Mr. Weasley. But I am going to find him."

Ron, who had been sitting quietly, piped up. "I'll go with you mate. We'll find him for sure."

Harry turned to his best friend. "Ron, thanks...but I have to do this on my own. And well...you have to get things settled here. You have to go back to school, you and Hermione and Ginny. You need to do that, for me, okay?"

"But Harry."

"No Hermione. I mean it. Thank you. Thank you both. I know you would go with me, look at everything we've already been through. But for that reason alone - you need to get back to a normal life. Go back to Hogwarts. Finish your education. I'll keep in touch. I promise."

Ron stuck out his hand and shook Harry's then pulled him into a hug. "You know where we are if you need us."

"I know Ron. I know."

"Harry dear." Molly Weasley stood from the table and walked to Harry. Harry stood to meet her. Taking Harry's face in her hands, Molly kissed him on the cheek. "You know I love you like one of my own, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then. That's all." Molly went towards the kitchen. "Is anyone hungry?"

Harry sat down again.

"Harry", Arthur said. "How will you find this brother of yours?"

"I'm going to see the one person who knows about him. My Aunt Petunia."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Return to Privet Drive

Harry stood outside #4 Privet Drive, thinking to himself that the house no longer held the dread it once did, and that it seemed somehow smaller. He rang the bell and waited.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and made a strange gurgling noise, "You - well what are you doing here? We've only just returned ourselves. Come in, come in." Uncle Vernon pulled Harry inside, ever mindful of the neighbors.

Harry followed Uncle Vernon into the sitting room. "Well boy what do you need?"

"I need to speak to Aunt Petunia."

Uncle Vernon turned red. "Petunia, why do you need to speak to Petunia?"

"I have some questions, Uncle Vernon."

Just then Petunia walked in. "Did I hear the bell Vernon?" Spying Harry she stopped short. "Harry, but - well, I assume everything went well?"

"You mean, you are surprised I'm still alive. Yes Aunt Petunia, everything went well, as you say, Voldermort is dead. His followers dead or imprisoned."

"That is good. I'm glad to be home. And I'm glad you are not dead."

That was almost a declaration of love. Harry could not contain himself.

"Since we are all in such a good mood, Aunt Petunia, why didn't you tell me I have a brother?"

Petunia hit the sofa in a most unladylike manner. "How, how do you know about your brother?"

Uncle Vernon looked as if he were watching a tennis match, his head whipping from left to right as Harry and Petunia volleyed questions back and forth.

"I found out from Professor Snape's memories. He is dead."

"Severus dead?" Petunia put her head in her hands and cried. Harry was speechless.

Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet and brought Aunt Petunia a glass of water and a handkerchief . After a moment Petunia's crying stopped and she looked at Harry and asked, "How did Severus die?"

Harry related the whole incident to Petunia who listened without asking a single question until the tale was told.

"So now you know it all. Severus loved your mother with all he had, every beat of his heart was for her and her alone. Lily should have married Severus, if she had she might be alive today. They might both be alive today."

"Aunt Petunia, why didn't she marry Snape? Why did she marry my Dad? Did she love my Dad?"

"Oh Harry, this is a long and sad tale. When Lily became - with child - she was a teenager. She and Severus had another year at school. I was only 14, living with old Aunt Myrtle. We had no parents to help and you must know that Severus' parents were out of the question. Lily thought this was the only way to give the babe a chance. As for why she didn't marry Severus - that was guilt. Plan and simple. She felt such guilt for giving the babe away. Every time Lily saw Severus she was reminded of that babe. It became too much for her to carry."

"But did she love him? Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes she did. I know she loved him until the day she died." Petunia had a faraway look on her face. "I'll admit, I did not care for James. He was too arrogant, a showoff, and he disliked Severus. I think he knew that Lily loved Severus."

"Did my Dad know about the baby?"

"No. Lily never told him as far as I know. Only the three of us knew about that baby."

This was too much for Harry to comprehend. Uncle Vernon seemed to be of the same mind.

"He has a brother. Is he one of those kind too?"

"I would imagine so Vernon. Lily and Severus bound the babe's magic, but with both of them dead now, I would think that binding is broken."

"Aunt Petunia did my Mom really love my Dad?"

"Yes Harry, Lily loved James and James loved Lily and then you. Lily may have turned to James to help her escape the guilt she felt over Severus, but they were happy for the time they had together."

This made Harry feel somewhat better. At least his parents had loved one another, and him.

"Aunt Petunia, do you know where I can start looking for my brother?"

"I know exactly where he is Harry. I've kept up with him all these years." Harry did not know who was more surprised by this conversation, himself or Uncle Vernon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Brother Never Known

Aunt Petunia made her way into the kitchen, Harry and Vernon trailing behind her. She reached the pantry and moving aside a huge can of beets, pulled out a scrap book. She turned and sat at the bar, indicating Harry should take the stool opposite. Once seated Petunia opened the scrap book, inside were newspaper clippings and photos. Petunia slid the book towards Harry and sat back.

Harry looked at the first page. This was a newspaper clipping dated some 19 years earlier. The picture was of a man and woman holding a baby. It was a birth announcement. 'Mr. And Mrs. Adam Scott Hodges announce the birth of their son Russell Evan Hodges.'

"His name is Russell Evan Hodges?"

"Yes, I think Lily and Severus had something to do with that. They wanted the babe to at least carry part of their names. Russell is called Rus - Severus - Rus. And Evan is from Lily's maiden name of Evans. I don't know how they managed that." Aunt Petunia had never spoken so openly of magic, at least not as a good thing.

Harry went back to the book. It contained clippings of school awards and athletic achievements.

"It looks like he had a pretty good life."

"He did Harry. The Hodges are good people. Adam is an architect. Serena is a full time mum."

"I don't want to mess up his life."

Uncle Vernon spoke up for the first time. "Do you think it's fair to just show up on the chap's doorstep and say, 'Hello, I'm your long lost brother, and if you please, I'm a wizard and so are you.' Might give the chap a right turn."

"I know, but Uncle Vernon, if the binding has worn off do you really want an untrained wizard running around in your world?"

"That's a fair point. Petunia tell him where to find the boy."

Aunt Petunia took a note pad and wrote down an address. She handed the paper to Harry and Harry rose to leave. Petunia took hold of his hand and Harry stopped in his tracks, as long as he could remember Aunt Petunia had never voluntarily touched him in any way.

"Harry, your parents would be proud of the young man you've grown to be, and Lily would be so ashamed of the way I've treated you. I'll not ask for forgiveness, but I am sorry we did not do better by you."

Harry was so shocked by this statement all he could do was stare at Petunia. Uncle Vernon spoke up breaking the awkward silence, "Well boy are you just going to barge in on the young man?"

"What?", Harry looked around at Uncle Vernon. "No, I think it's best if I look around first. See how things are going. I would like to talk with Rus alone, if possible. I don't want to try to convince three muggles that one of them is a wizard." Harry had a thought. "Aunt Petunia, does Rus know that he is adopted?"

"I believe he does Harry. The Hodges have openly spoken of adoption and how much it meant to them as a family."

"That makes it somewhat easier, at least I won't have to tell him that." Harry thanked Aunt Petunia for the information and made for the door. Uncle Vernon followed.

"Harry, will you let us know how it turns out? I think - well I think your Aunt Petunia would like to meet Rus if you don't mind, once things have calmed down."

Uncle Vernon was talking to Harry in a civil manner and asking him nicely to contact them again. Hell must have frozen over.

"Sure Uncle Vernon. I can do that."

Uncle Vernon looked right cheerful. He slapped Harry on the back, "Well then, off you go."

Harry walked out the door and thought that had to be the strangest conversation he'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : Searching and Finding

Harry held the slip of paper in his hand, not looking at the address. He walked to the little park just down the street, and sat in one of the swings. Finally, he uncurled his hand and looked at the paper. The address was #18 Hempshire Way.

Harry disapparated to Grimauld Place, arriving just as Kreacher came out of the kitchen. "Harry Potter are you hungry?", asked the house elf.

"No thanks Kreacher, but do you know where I can find a map of London? A street map. I'm looking for Hempshire Way."

"Kreacher will be right back Harry Potter, right back."

Harry was still amazed at the change in Kreacher. It was like the house elf had a purpose now. The house was spotless and Kreacher's cooking was unbelievably good. Harry was glad that Kreacher had decided to move into Regulus' old room. It made Harry feel better that the house elf was no longer living under the cupboard.

Kreacher returned in a snap and offered Harry the street map. Harry thanked Kreacher and unfolded the map onto the table. After a minutes search Harry found Hempshire Way.

"There it is then. No since in waiting. Kreacher I'm going out, I don't know when I'll return, don't wait supper."

Not being familiar with the streets, Harry decided to take muggle transportation. He hoped a tram and headed east, watching for his stop. Exiting the tram Harry set out on foot for Hempshire Way. He walked two miles before seeing a familiar street sign. Potts Corner ran parallel with Hempshire Way, so Harry only needed to go one more street over.

Arriving at Hempshire Way, Harry took his time finding #18, finally standing in front of the two story modern. The yard was nice and green, Uncle Vernon would be envious. Two car garage and one car on the port. The Hodges were well off, not showy in any way, but comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, Harry started up the walk, thoughts of 'should I do this' running through his head. Reaching the door, his decision was made when it was opened by a tall, lanky young man. This young man had inky black hair, a slightly hooked nose and a smile on his face that lit up his eyes. Those eyes. Harry had seen those eyes before, every time he looked in a mirror. Those eyes were his mothers' eyes. He had found his brother.

"Hello. May I help you?", the young man asked Harry.

"Uh, well no, not really. It looks like your on your way out. I can come back another time." Harry stammered.

"No problem mate, I was just going to get something out of the car. I've got time. Have we met?"

"No, we haven't met. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'm looking for Rus Hodges." Harry knew this young man was his brother, he was just buying some time.

"I'm Rus, what can I do for you?"

"Look, I've got a long story, can we sit?" Harry pointed to the steps.

"Come on in, take a load off." Rus opened the door wider and ushered harry inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be great." Harry looked around. The house was very neat and tidy, not in the way of Aunt Petunia's sterility, but homey and inviting.

"This way."

Rus led Harry to the kitchen and grabbed two soda's out of the fridge, he then pointed to the sun room and Harry followed Rus into a cheery room with a view of the back yard.

Taking seats across from one another Rus looked at Harry and said, "What is your story mate?"

"Rus, I honestly don't know where to begin."

"Harry, I've always found it best to begin at the beginning." Rus smiled and again his eyes lit up, giving Harry the encouragement he needed to begin his tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : The Tale Unfolds

Harry had not prepared anything to say. He was completely flummoxed. Taking another deep breath, Harry began.

"I don't think I can start at the beginning, that will have to wait until another time - you will probably think I'm crazy when you hear that one. Look, Rus I just need to say it, you are my brother."

Rus regarding Harry for a moment. Nothing was said. The two young men sat and looked at one another. Rus was the first to break the silence. "Harry, I believe you. I've always known I was adopted. But how did you find me and why look me up after all these years?"

"I've only just found out myself, if you only knew, all those years with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, thinking they were the only family I had - believe me, if I 'd known about you..."

Harry trailed off. He could see that Rus had a number of questions. Who wouldn't in the same situation?

"Will you tell me about our parents?" Rus asked.

"We are half brothers. We share a mother, but have different fathers."

Harry told Rus about the young Lily and Severus and the unexpected babe that was Rus. Harry told him of the love they shared for one another and the decision they made to give the baby up for adoption.

He then went on to tell Rus about Lily and James. Their marriage and the subsequent birth of Harry. Here Harry paused to take a drink of his soda.

"Harry, where are our parents now?"

This was one of the things Harry had most dreaded. How do you tell someone you've just met that the parents they'd never met had been murdered by a monster like Voldemort, especially when that person had grown up in the muggle world and knew nothing of magic?

"Now this is the part where you are probably going to throw me out on my ear for being a nutter. My parents were killed, murdered when I was just a baby, I don't have any real memories of either of them. Your father was killed, murdered, just over a week ago, by the same man."

"What do you mean Harry? Have the authorities been contacted? If the culprit in jail?"

"The man responsible for their deaths has been killed. I am- well I am the cause of his death."

Making the decision to go ahead with the tale Harry soldiered on, keeping a watchful eye on Rus as the story progressed.

Harry told Rus of witches and wizards. Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. He told of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Hagrid and Buckbeek. Harry related the story of finding out on his 11th birthday that he, Harry, was indeed a wizard.

Rus took this all in, not saying a word. Harry took it as a good sign that Rus was so calm. Maybe again, this could be the calm before the storm and Harry was about to get tossed out into the street.

"If I am to believe all of this- magic stuff, why haven't I or anyone else for that matter, ever heard of it?"

Harry filled Rus in on the Ministry of Magic and the fact that the muggle Minister knew of the wizarding world. He told him about the laws governing the use of magic and about how Harry had broken several of those laws on various occassions.

"How do you do this magic? Wave your hands and say 'hocus pocus'?" Rus inquired.

At this question, Harry pulled out his wand and showed it to Rus. Harry then explained about Ollivander's and how a wand chooses the witch or wizard it is to be used by and not the other way round.

Harry also let Rus know powerful a wizard his father, Severus, had been. Harry told Rus about the Potions class and Occlumency. At this Rus looked a little uncertain. Well, it was an awful lot to take in at once.

"Harry, does this mean that I am a wizard?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes two magical parents can have a non-maigical child, these children are known as Squibs. And two non-magical parents can have a magical child. One of my best friends, Hermione Granger, is born of non-magical parents, they are dentists."

"How will we know, one way or the other?" Rus was looking a bit dazed.

"Remember how I said when you were born your magic was bound? That binding was meant to last as long as your parents were alive. When Snape died the binding should have lifted."

"Snape, why do you call him Snape?"

"For the longest time, I hated him. He made my life miserable and seemed to derive such pleasure from it along the way. I was sure he was one of the bad guys and did not find out any differently until the same day I found out about you. So I guess old habits die hard and it's going to take me a while to get accustomed to Severus Snape as a good guy." Harry looked at Rus.

"You remind me of him, your father. But you have my mom's, our mom's, eyes." Harry chuckled, "If it makes this any easier for you, I'm a little weirded out myself. This is all so much and right on top of everything that just happened."

Rus shared the laugh. "Honestly, I was not expecting this from you when I invited you in, thought maybe you were raising money or something."

"Money? That's another thing." Harry proceeded to tell Rus about Gringott's and trolls, wizard gold and dragons. And quidditch and brooms.

By the end of an hour and a half Harry had told Rus everything he could think of about the wizarding world.

"I guess I should be off, I don't want to intrude when your parents get home." Harry stood to leave.

"No worries there. Tonight is date night. It is the funniest thing, they've been married for 35 years and Thursday night is date night. They go out to dinner and a movie or show or somesuch. I'm not sure. It's just time together."

"That sounds nice. I can't remember Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever doing anything so normal. But then again, they never acted normal."

Rus laughed. "Will I see you again?"

Harry was very excited. "I would like that. The best way for us to find out if you are a wizard is to head to Diagon Alley. We can go to Ollivanders, he's recovered and re-opened the shop. I guess if a wand picks you, we'll know. When would you like to go?"

Without a thought Russ replied, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Harry had nothing at all planned for tomorrow and said as much. He and Rus made plans to meet at Rus' home tomorrow morning at 10 am.

"Give me your cell number and I'll call if anything comes up." Rus grabbed a pad from the table beside the chair he'd just vacated.

"I don't have a cell phone, electronic things don't work at Hogwarts, and before you ask, my home does not have a phone either. Witches and wizard don't use many muggle inventions, we have other ways of communication. That's not going to help in this situation though, is it? I'll be here at 10 and if something comes up you can leave me a note on the door. Okay?"

Rus agreed. But then he had questions about how the wizarding world communicated with one another. Harry suggested Rus write down any questions he had and promised to see him in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: From the mouth of Kreacher

Harry returned to Grimauld Place in high spirits. The meeting with his brother had gone better than he'd hoped, and with plans to meet again on the morrow, Harry was happier than he'd been in some time.

Kreacher met Harry in the foyer and told him supper was waiting in the kitchen. Harry made his way to the kitchen and sat down to a steaming bowl of soup.

"Kreacher have you eaten?"

"No Harry Potter, Kreacher has not eaten."

Harry invited Kreacher to eat supper with him and after several outbursts of astonishment, Kreacher relented and fetched a second bowl of soup. Harry was in a contemplative mood and after running things through his mind several times over, decided to engage Kreacher in conversation.

Harry shared with Kreacher the memories he had seen in the penseive, Snapes true nature and finding Rus. He spoke with the house elf as if he were speaking to Ron or Hermione. Funny how things change. By the end of supper Harry had things sorted out in his own mind and thanked Kreacher for listening.

Kreacher began to clear the table and Harry helped by carrying his own bowl to the sink.

"Kreacher would you be offended if I asked you to take the house elves heads off the wall?"

"Why would Harry Potter wish to do that?" asked Kracher.

"One day I want to bring Rus over and well, this is a bit much to take in all at once." Was Harry's reply.

"Kreacher will take them down. Can Kreacher put them in Master Regulus' room?"

"Yeah Kracher, that is a great idea. Thank you very much." Harry turned to leave.

"Harry Potter treats Kreacher differently now."

What could Harry say to this? It was true. In the beginning Harry treated Kreacher like he was less than nothing, a house elf off his rocker. Hermione had been right all along, Kreacher just needed someone to treat him with respect, as any being deserved. If anyone knew about this it was Harry, after the way the Dursley's had treated him all those many years.

"Kreacher I am sorry for the way I treated you. I hope you are happier now, this is your home for as long as you wish to stay."

Kreacher looked up at Harry and smiled, his big ears laying beside his wrinkled face.

"Kreacher is glad Harry Potter has a brother, glad Harry Potter has family. Kreacher is glad the house of Snape lives on in Harry Potter's brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Impressions

Friday morning came in with a drizzle of rain, but nothing could dampen Harry's expectations of a day spent with Rus. He was so looking forward to introducing his brother to Diagon Alley and it's inhabitants.

Harry arrived at #18 Hempshire drive precisely at 10 am, rang the bell and waited. The door was opened by a lovely woman who was as round as she was tall, with dark hair generously streaked with gray, and an apron tied around her ample waist that said 'Don't kiss the cook, smack her on the bum'.

"Good morning dear, you must be Harry. I'm Rus' mum, do come in. Rus has not stopped talking about you." Mrs. Hodges ushered Harry into the kitchen and offered him a late breakfast, assuring Harry that it was no trouble at all and he could certainly do with some fattening up.

Rus came down the stairs to find Harry on his second plate of eggs. "You better be careful Harry, mum will not stop feeding you until you cry 'uncle'.

"And what's wrong with that? A growing boy needs to eat. Nothing worse in my opinion than a skinny man, a woman wants something to hold on to during those cold nights." Mrs. Hodges let out a girlish giggle that lit up her whole face.

Harry grabbed his empty plate and moved to get off the stool he was sitting on. Mrs. Hodges took the plate from him and set it in the sink. "I'll leave that for a bit. Harry could we sit for a moment?"

Harry followed Mrs. Hodges into the sitting room, Rus trailing behind. They sat and Harry waited for Mrs. Hodges to speak.

"Harry, Adam and I are so happy you've found Rus. After everything Rus told us last night, we wish we had found you sooner, it doesn't appear that you had it so easy growing up. I just want you to know that you are always welcome here. Our house is your house. Welcome to the family." Mrs. Hodges stood and wrapped Harry in a hug that reminded him of the hugs Mrs. Weasley had given him in the past, all comfort and acceptance.

Later, walking to the tram, Harry asked Rus if he had told his parents about the wizards. Rus replied that he had not. "I thought I'd wait until we find out for sure if I am one." That seemed like a good plan to Harry.

Harry and Rus exited the tram in a rush of people. Not for the first time Harry noticed the differences in muggle and wizard transportation. He far preferred his broom, floo powder, apparating and even port keys to this crush of people coming and going.

"Harry, just where is this place you're taking me?" Rus inquired.

"It's not far now. The Leaky Cauldron is just down the way." They continued down the street until, with a sharp turn, they ended up on a side street with very little foot traffic.

"This is it?" Harry pointed.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Doesn't look like much, Harry."

"The fact that you can see it at all is a good sign Rus. It has wards in place, muggles can't see it, you may be a wizard after all. Let's go in."

Rus followed Harry into the dimly lit interior, with Harry fielding 'hello's' and 'how are you's?' from just about everyone inside.

"You're a mighty popular fellow Harry."

"Yeah.", was Harry's reluctant response.

Finally making it through the gauntlet of well wishers, Harry and Rus reached the back room. Rus stopped short at the wall and turned an inquisitive eye towards Harry, who took out his wand and tapped the bricks they way Hagrid had taught him. The bricks moved and separated, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Rus looked impressed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harry led the way into Diagon Alley.

Witches and Wizards walked by in robes of every color, goblins made their way to Gringott's and Harry watched as Rus took it all in. Harry was impressed, Rus was handling things better than he'd expected.

"Would you like to stop in any of the shops before we get to Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'd rather get this over with first." Rus turned to Harry and asked, "How are you going to introduce me? Won't it seem odd that someone my age is coming in for a wand? Didn't you say most of them start school at 11?"

Harry had thought of this as well. Yes, it would seem odd that someone 19 years old was coming in for their first wand. Harry had decided to tell Mr. Ollivander the truth about Rus, who he was and who his parents were. Mr. Ollivander could be trusted to keep that secret until Rus made his decision to join the wizarding community - or not.

"Rus, we can trust Mr. Ollivander. I'm going to tell him everything, if it's alright with you." Harry stopped and turned to his brother. "The decision is yours, what ever you find out, if you want to tell everyone that you are my half brother, I'm all for it. If you want to keep that to yourself and return to your muggle life - well I'll understand that as well. No pressure. The only people I've told is the Weasley's and they will respect your wishes too."

Knowing this was a huge decision, and one Rus could not make in the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry continued towards Ollivander's.

Passing a booth manned by a witch in bright pink robes, a huge hat green hat atop her head, Rus asked, "What is that wonderful smell?"

Harry grinned. "That is a cauldron cake. Do you want to try one?" At Rus' nod, Harry stepped over to the lively witch and asked for 2 cauldron cakes and 2 butterbeers. Passing one of each to Rus, Harry paid the witch and they boys set off to find a spot to sit and enjoy their treats.

Sitting on a bench beside a water fountain spraying water out of a goblin's upraised sword, Harry waited for Rus to try his cake and butterbeer. "This is very good. Almost as good as mum's, but don't tell her I said that." Harry promised and began eating his own treat. Nothing was said while the boys ate, but finishing his cake and the last swallow of his butterbeer, Rus broke the silence.

"Harry I know once news of, well- me, hits the stands, for lack of a better term, things are going to be crazy for a bit. And I know that your life has been crazy for a long time. I would like for everyone to know that I'm your brother, no matter the outcome at Ollivander's. If it turns out that I'm non-magical - well, you'll just have a non-magical brother. If I am magical, that still sounds so unbelievable, I would like for you to teach me what I need to know."

"Agreed. But Rus, what about Snape? If we tell everyone that you are my brother, we're going to have to tell them that Snape is your father."

"That's fine with me. But for today, let's just tell Mr. Ollivander, okay?"

Harry and Rus grinned, the decision made, and tossing their trash into the receptacle, continued on to Ollivanders.

"Rus, I have to give it to you, you've handled all this better than I'd expected." Harry expressed as they walked the street of Diagon Alley.

"I'm thinking, maybe it hasn't sunk in yet. I mean take that , goblin?" Rus pointed to a hurrying goblin . Harry nodded. "Okay, that goblin. I know that's a goblin cause you said so and I've seen one, but I just seems unreal. And that lady making those big pots shuffle around - okay I can deal with that. But that." Rus pointed to a young boy about 5 years old holding on to a broomstick for all it's worth. "That I just can't wrap my head ahead."

Harry looked where Rus had pointed and burst out laughing. The little boy, who was not old enough to attend school, much less have a broom of his own, was being dragged down the middle of the street. The broom would hover and the boy would dangle, the broom would descend and the boy would thump to the ground, only to be dragged some more. It appeared as if the broom were trying to get away from him, but he was determined to hang on.

"Should we help the little fellow?" Rus asked.

Just as Harry was about to reply a buxom young witch with a exasperated look on her face caught up with the little boy. "Manny, mum told you to leave that broom alone, it's your brother's."

To this the young boy stated, "I'm just making sure it works." The young witch grabbed the boy in one hand and the broom in the other and marched off in the other direction.

"Nay." Harry said. "I think she's got it under control."

A few more steps and Harry stopped. "We're here."

Taking the lead, Harry led his brother into Ollivander's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wands, Wizards and Warnings- Oh My!!

The bell above the door rang as Harry and Rus entered, alerting anyone inside that someone was in the store. Rus took in the sight of shelves going on for what seemed like miles, all containing rectangular boxes with little stamps on the end.

Harry, having been here on countless occasions, allowed Rus a moment to orient himself. The young man stood, hands on hips and surveyed his surroundings. "Do all of those boxes hold wands?"

"They certainly do young man." Was the answer heard from the back end of one of those shelves.

An older gentleman appeared, looking somewhat haggard, but cheerful none the less. As he approached the two young men he smiled warmly. "Harry Potter, it's good to see you. I hope you are well."

Harry was taken aback by Mr. Ollivander, though his wounds had healed, his experience at the hands of Voldermort was etched across his face and his eyes, his eyes held such sorrow. Harry hoped that by returning to the store he so clearly loved, Mr Ollivander would someday be able to put that experience behind him.

"Hello Mr Ollivander I am well. How've things been with you?" Harry inquired.

"I'm getting things put to rights, it's a slow process, but one I enjoy. Some of my wands, I haven't seen them for years. It's good to take them out and dust them off." Mr. Ollivander turned to Rus.

"I don't believe we've met young man."

Harry spoke up. "Mr. Ollivander this is Rus. Russell Evan Hodges. He's my brother."

Needless to say Mr. Ollivander was somewhat amazed. He walked to the door and turning the open sign to closed, invited Harry and Rus to a bit of tea.

After everyone was settled in, tea and biscuits passed around, Harry told Mr. Ollivander the entire story, leaving nothing out."

"Amazing, amazing indeed. What a tale." Mr. Ollivander appeared lost in thought.

"Mr. Ollivander, do you think we could see if a wand will choose Rus? Wouldn't that be confirmation that he is a wizard?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. But you must give me a moment to think. I have to decide where to start."

Decision made, Mr. Ollivander beckoned the two forward, the threesome returned to the store and Mr. Ollivander went to an uppermost shelf. "Let's try this one first, willow - 11 inches. Lily's wand was willow."

Rus looked at the wand Mr. Ollivander extended toward him. "Just hold it Rus." Harry encouraged. Rus took hold of the wand and nothing happened. Harry indicated Rus should flick the wand, making a motion with his hand. Rus mimicked Harry's move, still nothing happened.

"Not to worry. I have more." Mr. Ollivander returned to his shelves, again and again.

By the seventh wand Rus and Harry was discouraged, to say the least. Finally Mr. Ollivander said, "Maybe, just maybe." Mr. Ollivander pulled a box from under the counter. "I've not sold a wand like this in years. Yew, 12 inches, dragon heartstring."

Mr. Ollivander held the wand out to Rus, who took it thinking this would be another let down. A moment passed and Rus began to squirm. "Harry something is happening." Mr. Ollivander pointed to the stack of papers. "Swish the wand in this direction." Rus did as instructed and the papers levitated and then began to fly around the room.

"Brillant." Harry said just as Mr. Ollivander said, "You're a wizard."

"How do I make it stop?" Rus yelled.

"Just lower the wand, young man." Mr Oliivander intoned.

The wand safely down, Mr. Ollivander took it from Rus and placed it back into it's protective box.

"Mr. Ollivander, who did you sell the last wand too?" Harry asked.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry and Rus and replied. "Why, I sold it to Severus." Placing the box into a bag Mr. Ollivander continued. "Young man, I would recommend that you not use this wand until you have mastered a fair bit of magic. This is a very strong wand, very good for dueling. I would hate for you to hurt yourself."

Rus and Harry thanked Mr. Ollivander, with Rus promising not to misuse the wand. Harry dug around in his pocket for money to pay for the wand, and pulling out the wizard coins, Rus exclaimed over the currency. "I can pay for the wand, but it'll be in paper money." Rus told Harry.

"Don't worry about it, my treat." Harry payed Mr. Ollivander and the boys exited the shop, the bell above the door chiming their departure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Realization and Worry

Harry and Rus made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, waving goodbye to Tom as they passed him on the way out. Once on the street the two walked along in silence, each lost in his own thoughts until they reached the tram that would take them back to Rus' neighborhood.

"Harry how do I tell my parents that I'm a wizard? It is just too unbelievable."

"I don't know Rus, maybe you should wait until you've learned something about magic and then you'll have more information to give them." Harry suggested.

"That makes sense. Though I don't know when we'll have the time for lessons, I'm on vacation this week, but I return to work on Monday."

Harry had not thought about Rus having a job, he really had not had much time to think about Rus' life at all. Harry had been so overwhelmed with the knowledge that he had a brother, he'd rushed head long into finding him, never taking into consideration how it would turn Rus' world on it's ear.

"Where do you work?"

"I intern at my Dad's company. I know what you're thinking - special treatment and all - but really it's not like that. I'm just a regular joe. Mostly I'm a gopher, but I enjoy it. I want to be an architect, just like my Dad." At this statement Rus got a very strange look on his face.

"It's alright, he's still your Dad. You shouldn't feel guilty - if anything I should feel guilty for just dropping all this in your lap the way I did."

When the tram arrived Harry and Rus boarded, found a seat in the back and sat down to resume their conversation.

Harry told Rus that with the death of Voldemort things in the wizarding world would be much different than they had been when Voldemort was alive and trying to take control. But Harry was truthful and told Rus that some people may take an instant dislike to him simply because he was Harry Potter's brother. By the same token, there could be some who see Severus Snape as a traitor and therefore harbor ill will towards Rus for being the son of a perceived traitor.

"I just want you to be prepared for anything." Harry advised Rus.

The tram stopped and the two disembarked in a rush of late afternoon passengers on the way home from work. Harry and Rus joined the queue making their way to the steps that would take them above ground.

Once topside and heading towards Rus' house, Rus made a request of Harry. "Would you take my wand home with you? I'd just feel safer with it at your house. I'd hate for mum to find it and - I have no idea - blow up the house or something."

"Sure. I'll take good care of it." Harry took the package Rus offered and tucked it under his arm. "I was thinking maybe I should get a mobile phone. Now that I'm not at Hogwarts, maybe it will work and that way you can get in touch with me if you wanted."

Rus agreed that was a good idea and gave Harry his cell phone number to call when he got his own phone.

Just as the two made it to the drive, the front door was opened by a sturdy looking older man with silver hair and a trim mustache of the same color. "Rus, I'm glad your home, will you help me grab some tubes from the car?"

Rus and Harry stopped at the car and Mr. Hodges began handing out tube after tube. "These have blue prints inside them, it's to keep them safe and dry." Rus told Harry.

The threesome made their way to the house, each laden with 4 tubes. Once inside, Mr. Hodges directed them to the study and placed the tubes upon a large desk. "Thank you boys." He turned to Harry and reached out a hand. "We've not met, I'm Rus' father Adam. It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you sir, it's nice to meet you as well." Harry noticed how the corners of Mr. Hodges eyes crinkled when he smiled. He appeared to be a jovial fellow and Harry was struck with a pang of longing for the family he'd missed out on.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Asked Mr. Hodges.

"I better get going, I don't want to impose." Harry replied.

"It's no imposition. We always have enough to feed an army." Mr. Hodges assured Harry.

"Yes, thank you. I'd love to stay."

Sitting in the dining room with the Hodges was completely different from the meals Harry had shared with the Dursley's. For one thing the Hodges did not have a tv in their dining room, for another they actually talked to each other, asking about how the day went and what not. They included Harry in the conversation, which was something new in and of itself. By the end of the meal Harry was certain that aside from the Weasley's, Rus had the best family in the world.

After supper Harry and Rus did the dishes. Harry knew what a dishwasher was of course, even though Aunt Petunia washed everything by hand, but he was not so sure about how to load the thing. Rus laughed and showed him how and soon the two were joking and the task flew by in a blur.

"I'd best head home now." Harry noted that night had fallen, not that he was worried, he planned to disapparate to Grimauld Place.

"Do you need a ride home Harry?" Rus asked.

"No, I've got it covered, thanks anyway." Harry grabbed his jacket and the bag with Rus' wand and the two walked to the door with Harry stopping to say thank you and good bye to the Hodges.

Rus saw Harry to the end of the drive, where the two shook hands. Harry told Rus not to worry that everything would fall into place and bade him good night, then before Rus knew what hit him - Harry turned and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mail Call

Harry arrived at Grimauld Place chuckling, wondering what Rus had thought about his exit. He met Kreacher in the sitting area and asked how his day went. Kreacher looked at Harry and said that the upstairs bath was infested with hydronerfs and that Kreacher had put out a nerfanator to take care of it. The infestation should be taken care of by the morning, but Harry should use the downstairs bath until then. Harry, not sure what either of those things were, was quick to agree to Kreacher's suggestion.

Harry knew that the holidays were on their way and Ron would head back to the Burrow. He was looking forward to seeing his friend and possibly introducing his brother to everyone at the same time. Harry sat down in front of the fire and, deep in thought, did not hear Kreacher until the house elf was standing right in front of him. "Harry Potter received mail today." Kreacher said, holding out a thick roll of parchment tied with a blue ribbon. "The owl has been fed and is waiting in the kitchen until to are ready to send your reply."

"Thanks Kreacher." Harry was pleased, he knew the missives must be from Ron and Hermione. He snipped the ribbon and the pages unfurled, 3 in all. He started with the one on top, from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well and staying out of trouble. I miss you something awful, Hogwarts is not the same without you. Every thing has settled into a semblance of normalcy and Ron and I are trying to catch up with all the work we missed. We can do it, but you know how Ron is - he wants me to do it all for him. I'm not doing it, it's about time he grew up and did his own homework._

_The holidays are just around the corner and I can't wait to see my parents. I'm going home for the first half of the holiday and then the Burrow for the last half. Ron's parents are so nice to invite me, with everything that's happened I thought they would just want family around. I told Ron as much and he said, "But you are family Hermione." He is such a sweetheart._

_I hope everything is going well with Rus. If you need anything, just ask._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Kreacher hello and wish him a happy holiday._

Harry sat the letter aside with a smile. Same old Hermione, fussing about Ron with one breath and calling him a sweetheart on the next. The second, much shorter letter, was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_I hate make up work. Why do I need to pass Newt's? Bloody hell, I helped fight Voldemort. Hermione is killing me. She won't help with my homework anymore. Bloody women, you can't live with them and they won't do your homework. Anyway, hope you are good. Mum says to invite you round for Christmas holidays, she says to bring your brother. _

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

The third letter was from Ginny. Harry held this one close and even knowing it was just in his mind, was convinced the letter smelled like Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Hi. I hope you are well. Hogwarts is back to normal, well almost. It doesn't seem the same without you and Fred and George. Everyone is a bit more subdued. Even the Slytherin's are acting different. We are friends, by any means, but everyone is giving everyone else space._

_Professor McGonagall has done a great job taking over as Headmistress. We all miss Dumbeldore, but we could not have a better substitute. With McGonagall as headmistress we needed a new transfiguration teacher, you'll never believe who we got. Remember Oliver Wood, well his mum worked for the Ministry and when all the changes started, she got fed up and quit. She and McGonagall have always been close (she was one of McGonagall's favorites in school) and when she heard about the opening, she applied. She is a really good teacher, quite a lot like McGonagall in her teaching style. _

_Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a retired Auror by the name of Thurgess Strongarm. He is very strict, but knows his stuff. We are all happy to learn, but hope we never have to use what he teaches._

_Ron says he's invited to the Burrow for the holidays. I hope to see you there._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

Harry took the letters and rolled them back up. He was looking forward to seeing his friends, and visiting the Burrow again. He took out parchment and quill and readied his replies. To Hermione he wrote that he was well and staying out of trouble. He asked her to give Ron a break on the homework. To have a great time with her parents and he would see her at the Burrow. To Ron he wrote basically the same thing, with an added - go easy on Hermione, she's been through a lot. To Ginny, well to Ginny he wrote that he was looking forward to seeing her at the Burrow.

Harry tied the letters with the same blue ribbon and took them to the waiting owl. "Thank you, take these to Hermione or Ron at Hogwarts." The little owl poofed up and flew out the window.

Kreacher entered the kitchen just as Harry closed the window. "Kreacher, Hermione wrote that I should tell you 'hello' and 'happy holidays' from her."

"Kreacher is happy that Miss Granger thought of him." Kreacher sat at the table and looked up at Harry.

"Is something wrong Keacher?" Harry sat down.

"Kreacher has been invited to spend the holidays at Hogwarts with the house elves. Will Harry Potter let Kreacher go?"

"Sure Kreacher, that's great." Kreacher's face looked somewhat disappointed. Harry rushed on."I can't promise I'll be able to keep the house as clean as you do, and I'll probably just eat sandwiches, because I can't cook like you do, but I want you to enjoy your holiday."

At this declaration, the little house elf perked right up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Making Plans

After availing himself of the downstairs bath, clean and pajama'd, Harry climbed the stairs to his second floor bedroom. The room had originally been a catch all room, full of discarded and forgotten items. Harry felt much better about turning this room into his own, not wanting to sleep in a room that had belonged to another occupant - especially the one that had housed Buckbeek for a time.

The room now held a double bed, chest and dresser and two bedside tables, all made of knotty pine in a warm honey finish. The walls were painted a blue green that leant a cheerful feel to the whole room.

Harry went to his closet thinking that was the best place to store Rus' wand, and after placing the box on the uppermost shelf, he turned and spotted his steamer trunk. Harry pulled the trunk out and sat on the end of his bed.

He would not admit it to anyone, not even Kreacher, but he missed Hogwarts. It had been his home for so long, the only place he felt a measure of happiness. Nostalgia prompting him, Harry opened the trunk.

Inside was a mess of books and parchment, quills and ink. He smiled at some and grimaced at others. Then he had a thought. Maybe it would be a good idea to give these books to Rus, to read over and get a feel for the magical world. Harry rooted around until he found his battered copy of _History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot. That was a good start. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione if she had the rest of the first year books.

Harry placed the book on his bedside table, closed the trunk and returned it to the closet. Ha climbed into bed and, sitting his glasses aside, began to make plans. First he would need to get Rus a cauldron. That would be easy. He could get everything he needed from Diagon Alley, just as he did all those years ago when he himself began learning magic.

He could set aside an area in the kitchen, away from anything flammable, for Rus to practice. Harry felt like everything was coming together. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day, Saturday, dawned bright with a chill in the air. Harry made his way to the downtown area in search of a mobile phone. Finding a Verizon store, Harry walked in and looked at the phones they had available. He knew enough about cell phones from Hermione to avoid a long term contract. Harry was looking for a pay as you go phone.

Harry found a phone for a reasonable price and purchased a card with the largest amount of minutes available. He thanked the salesgirl and went in search of somewhere to charge the blame thing.

Surprisingly Harry found himself standing in front of #4 Privet Drive. He knocked and waited. This time the door was opened by Dudley, who, judging by the look on his face, would not have been more surprised if Santa were waiting on the threshold.

Dudley invited Harry inside, informing him that his parents were out and not expected back until later in the evening. Harry released some of the tension he'd not been aware he held.

Harry told Dudley about the new cell phone and asked him if it were alright for Harry to charge the phone here. Dudley consented and asked Harry if he were hungry. Same old Dudley, he never missed a meal, but this was the first time he's ever asked Harry to join him.

Aunt Petunia's kitchen was as spotless as usual. Dudley took sandwich fixings out of the refrigerator and he and Harry assembled their sandwiches, grabbed a soda and sat down to a companionable lunch.

A few minutes into the meal, Dudley struck up a conversation. He asked how Harry had been and if he liked where he was living now. Harry replied that all was well and yes, he did like where he lived, even if it was a bit inconvenient not having electricity now that he had a cell phone that needed charging.

Dudley found the idea of living without electricity humorous and asked Harry why witches and wizards did without a lot of modern conveniences. Harry did his best to explain. This led to more questions and before Harry knew it, he and Dudley had spent the better part of two hours discussing the wizarding world.

"Harry, you know, I was a prat all those years. Well, you just made it so easy for me, being scrawny and all. No, don't get riled. What I'm trying to say is - I know you saved my life. I know if we hadn't done what you said all of us would be dead. You didn't have to do that. After the way we treated you, you could have just left and not looked back. So I'm saying thank you."

Harry thought of number of ways he could respond, some of them not so nice. Instead he accepted Dudley's apology thinking maybe, just maybe, Dudley might turn out alright after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Relatively Speaking

Harry thanked Dudley for letting him charge his cell phone and agreed to come back when recharging was needed. Secretly Harry was going to see about finding an alternate electrical source, he was happy with the changes the Dursley's were showing, but not sure that they would last. Leopards and spots and all that.

Harry made his way to the park and taking a seat on the swing, pulled out the paper Rus had written his phone number on. Harry dialed the number and waited for Rus to answer.

"Hello." Rus answered on the fourth ring.

"Rus, it's Harry. How are you?"

"I'm well Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good. I got a mobile phone today and I wanted to give you the number."

"Great, give me sec to get a pen and paper." Harry heard rustling in the background. "I'm ready, go ahead."

Harry read off the number to his cell phone and Rus confirmed he had written it down properly. After a bit of chit chat, Rus invited Harry round for supper on Sunday afternoon.

"Harry I've been thinking about all this and I'd like to tell my parents tomorrow - but I'd like for you to be there. You know, moral support. And if they need proof, you can pull out your wand and show them - well stuff."

Harry wanted Rus to tell his parents, he was just not so sure that he wanted to be there when it happened. What if they took it badly, or worse turned into the Dursley's. Harry did not want to be the cause of Rus' parents mutating into the Dursley's. But in the end, Harry what he thought was best.

"Sure Rus. What time should I be there?" Harry noted the time, said a few more words of encouragement and ended the call with a promise to see Rus on the morrow.

Later, comfortably tucked into his favorite easy chair in front of the fire, Harry was jolted from the book he was reading by the ringing of cell phone. "Hello." Harry answered.

"Harry, it's Rus. Sorry to call you so late, but I was wondering - do you have any pictures of Lily and Severus? I still feel awkward calling them my parents."

"I'm sure I have something or the other around here. I know I have a picture of my parents, let me see what else I can find. Do you want me to bring them with me tomorrow?"

"That would be brilliant, thanks Harry."

"See you then." Harry ended the call and went in search of old photographs.

Harry first stop was his own room, he knew he had a photo of his mum and dad. He took it from his bedside and table and studied it, not for the first time wondering what they were thinking. Lily and James looked so happy, Harry hoped they had been.

His search led him to Sirius' room. Harry had left his godfather's room untouched thus far, not having the heart to do anything with it. Sirius had piles of papers, stacks of books and clothes thrown haphazardly about the room.

Harry started with the huge bookshelf that took up one complete wall of the room. Here he found old spell books, quidditch manuals, and genealogy books tucked in with children's stories and light reading. Who would have taken Sirius for a reader? Well, he did have a great deal of time on his hands when he was stuck at Grimauld Place.

Harry chuckled out loud when he came to his godfather's stash of Wanton Witch. The covers alone made Harry blush. He made a note as to where he found them, intending to come back for a better look when he had more time.

Finally Harry found something promising, Hogwarts annuals, seven in all, that covered the years when Harry parents, Sirius, Remus and Snape had attended the school. Harry gathered the old volumes and with some trepidation, took them to his room.

Back in his room Harry started with the earliest volume. There were pictures of Dumbledore and McGonagall and Harry took a moment to read the inscriptions under their pictures. Dumbeldore was laughing, holding a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. McGonagall was as stern as ever, pointing in the direction of Peeves, who has also been captured in the photograph.

Turning the pages Harry found the first years waiting to be sorted. The same old sorting hat atop the head of a young girl who's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Another picture of the Great Hall and the children sitting at tables surrounded by friends and food.

Finally Harry came to the pages of the Houses, listed alphabetically with Gryffindor at the beginning. Harry marveled at the first years, how small they looked. He was sure he had not been that small his first year.

There was Sirius, dark and brooding even at that young age. And then a picture of Harry's mum, Lily, how small she was, but had a smile that lit up her whole face. Next down the line was Remus Lupin and then the traitor - Peter Pettigrew. A picture of James was the next row over, and finally three rows from the bottom was Severus Snape, he looked both nervous and relieved.

Harry set the first annual aside and flipped through the rest, watching as his parents and their school mates grew with age. Harry thought these would be great to take with him to see Rus tomorrow. He gathered the annuals together and stacked them on the bedside table and turned out the light, images of his parents dancing in his head.

Harry awoke bright and early and headed to the bath for his morning absolutions. Just as he was about to open the door he remembered the hydronerfs and the nerfanator. Deciding to err on the side of caution he took his things to the downstairs bath instead.

Harry found Kreacher in the kitchen and informed the house elf that he would be dining with his brother this afternoon. Kreacher joined Harry for breakfast and the two talked about the day they had planned.

Kreacher was going to do some shopping and inquired if there was anything in particular Harry wanted for meals. Harry told Kreacher he was very fond of the soups Kreacher made and wondered if the house elf could make a treacle tart, whereby Kreacher said that yes, he had a recipe for a wonderful treacle tart that Master Regulus loved and Harry would have one waiting for him when he returned home this evening.

At the appointed time Harry left for Rus' house with the annuals in his back pack. This time he did not bother with the tram, merely apparated directly to the side of the garage at Rus' house. Harry emerged from the overhanging willow and walked to the front door, rang the bell and shifted the back pack to a more comfortable position.

A moment passed and the door was opened by Mr. Hodges who greeted Harry warmly and invited him inside, with an inquiry as to what type of beverage Harry would like. Opting for a soda, Harry placed the back pack on the floor near the easy chair and followed Mr Hodges into the kitchen to say 'hello' to Mrs. Hodges.

Rus came down the stairs and shook Harry's hand, telling Harry how glad he was to see him. What followed was a wonderful meal in great company. Harry had the feeling he could grow accustomed to this quite easily.

After the kitchen clean up, Harry and Rus again loading the dishwasher, the two settled on the porch with the annuals. Harry had merely flipped through them, wanting to see them for the first time through Rus' eyes.

They started with the first and ended with the last. Rus was mesmerized by the moving photographs. In the last annual, the last year for them all, Rus paused for a long time over the picture of his father. "You look a lot like him." Harry said. "Except for the eyes, we have our mother's eyes."

"Yeah, mate. We do."

Harry moved to the back pack to give Rus a moment to collect his thoughts. He removed the book _History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot and placed it in his lap, turning to Rus he held it out to him. "This is the book I was telling you about. It might come in handy, are you sure you don't want to read this before you talk with your parents?"

"No, I think I'd like to tell them now. We've always been close and talk through things before making any decisions, and well, I have a huge decision to make - I want them to be in on it."

"Fair enough. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The two made their way to the sitting area.

Harry sat in the easy chair while Rus sat on the sofa with his mother, his father on the adjacent divan. The telling was hesitant at first, with many starts and stops. Finally, once Rus saw that his parents were taking things well, he became more animated.

An hour later, the tale was told.

"How wonderful." Mrs. Hodges looked back and forth between Rus and Harry. "You must be so excited Rus, and Harry the things you've seen and done, why it's fantastical, and awful - yes parts are awful, you poor dear. But things are looking up."

"Dad, what do you think?"

"It is an astonishing tale Rus, but son, no matter what - your mother and I love and support you."

Rus stood and hugged his dad and then his mum. "Mum, you certainly took this better than I'd hoped. Why is that?"

"Oh we've had tales passed down through the years, I thought them just fanciful stories, but it is rumored that my great, great grandmother was a seer. A powerful one at that, but I'm sure my grandmother and mother were just trying to keep me occupied - I was a handful."

"Mrs. Hodges, who was your great, great grandmother?" Harry asked.

"I'm named after her, my maiden name was Cassandra Serena Trelawney. But everyone calls me Serena. Why do you ask Harry?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Decisions Made

Harry was speechless for a moment. How could this nice, seemingly normal person be related in any way to Professor Trelawney? Gathering his thoughts, Harry responded. "I had a teacher at school whose name was Trelawney. A Sybill Trelawney, she taught Divination. You don't have a crystal ball tucked away, do you?"

Mrs. Hodges laughed and assured Harry that she did not have a crystal ball. "I may have a cousin named Sybill, but honestly Harry, my grandfather moved from Cornwall as soon as be came of age and never went back. My line of the family has never had much to do with the rest, so I've probably never met Sybill."

"Believe me, you'd remember if you had."

Mr. Hodges had been quiet for some time, so quiet that Harry was startled when he spoke. "Rus I think it would be a good idea for you to take some time to explore this heritage with Harry. I know you took the year off to intern for me, but do you really want to be a gopher for a year." Mr. Hodges grinned at the look on Rus' face. "I know that's what you've been doing, running blue prints back and forth. Put this time to better use, let Harry teach you about this world the two of you share. Come the fall you can decide if University is still what you want."

"Harry is that something you'd be willing to do?" Rus asked.

"What? Yeah, sure. I mean, I've got nothing but time on my hands right now, I may not be the best teacher, but I'll give it a try." Harry was still reeling from the support Rus' parents had for him. Not even the Dursley's, who proclaimed such love for Dudley, had ever shown such support

"It's settled then, who wants dessert?" Mrs. Hodges may not be a seer, Harry thought to himself after his second piece of pie, but she certainly had magical powers when it came to pie making."

Later Harry and Rus were sitting on the front steps, agreeing that the conversation with Rus' parents had gone better than either of them could have hoped for, when talk turned to Rus' lessons.

Harry asked Rus if he would be interested in studying at Harry's house. "I have plenty of room and we won't be in anyones's way." Rus agreed immediately.

"What will we be doing first?" Rus asked Harry, excitement evident in his voice.

"Until I can speak with Hermione about the text books, we're just going to go over a "History of Magic. I can show you a few of the easier charms and spells - just so you can get a look at them - but we won't be using your wand until after the holidays. I'd hate for you to do something that I can't reverse."

They two shared a laugh. "Speaking of the holidays Harry, are you going to tell your Weasley family about me then?"

"Weasley Family?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the way you speak of them, they're more your family than the Dursley's." Harry could not argue with that.

"If it's okay with you, then yes, I was going to tell everyone over the holidays. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I can't wait to meet them."

"Ron said you are invited, I just figured you'd want to be here, with your parents."

"Yeah, mum would skin me if I missed the holiday, but you're invited here as well. What if we do both? Have the holiday here with my folks and then go to the Weasley's? Would that work?"

"That's brilliant. Now we have 3 weeks until the holiday, we should be able to get a good start on your lessons. I'll pick you up in the morning and take you to my place, we'll go by tram that way you'll be able to get there on your own the next time."

The boys said their goodbyes and again Rus was left openmouthed when Harry disapparated. "I can't wait until I can do that." Rus chuckled as he walked into the house.

Arriving at Grimauld Place, Harry was struck by the difference between his and Rus' home. Harry was thankful to have a place to live, certainly. And he had grown to appreciate Kreacher. But he could not truthfully say Grimauld Place was homey. Maybe that feeling would change once Rus began spending time here, Harry hoped that would be the case.

Harry found Kreacher in the kitchen, a huge treacle tart in the middle of the table. "Kreacher that tart smells delicious."

The house elf beamed from one floppy ear to the other. "Kreacher hopes Harry Potter likes the treacle tart."

"Will you have some as well?" Harry asked.

Kreacher cut them each a large piece of the tart, Harry expressing his enjoyment with the first bite.

"What did you do today Kreacher?"

Kreacher told Harry about shopping and errands. Cooking and cleaning.

Harry felt bad for Kreacher. It seemed like his whole existence revolved around Grimauld Place.

That must be lonely. Harry was starting to believe Hermione had only scratched the surface of the house elf plight.

"Kreacher do you have any friends? I know you have friends at Hogwarts, but do you have anyone around here that you can, I don't know, spend time with?"

"Kreacher does not need friends. Kreacher is happy to serve the House of Potter."

House of Potter? That was just too weird. Harry could just see the look on Ron's face at the mention of House of Potter.

"Kreacher, I have friends. You know Ron and Hermione, they are my friends. Soemtimes I can't remember what it was like before I met them, I know I wasn't near as happy. Friends are good things to have."

Letting that subject drop Harry moved on to a new one. "Kreacher I am going to be teaching my brother magic here at Grimauld Place, starting tomorrow. I think we have enough room at that end of the kitchen to set up a good work area." Harry pointed to the end of the room that held an empty dish cupboard. "I can move that cupboard and replace it with a long work table and a couple of chairs."

"It is good that Harry Potter is teaching the son of Snape about magic. Leave it to Kreacher, everything will be ready in the morning."

Harry took Kreacher at his word and left everything in the capable hands of the house elf.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visit

True to his word, the next morning Harry found the workstation Kreacher had promised. And Harry was positive there was no better workstation in all of London. The dish cupboard had been replaced with a long table that held a cauldron, various potion supplies and a set of scales. There was parchment, quills and ink and a stack of books.

Upon closer inspection Harry realized these books were the Hogwarts text books for years 1 thru 7. How had Kreacher done so much in so little time? Harry wanted to do something to show the house elf how much he appreciated all this hard work, but he wasn't sure what he could do that would not offend Kreacher. Harry promised to think of something.

Harry turned at the sound of Kreacher putting breakfast on the table. "Kreacher, this is brilliant. I can't believe you did so much. Thank you, thanks a lot."

Kreacher inclined his head and with a smile began eating his oatmeal, Harry just shook his head and ate his own oatmeal.

Harry arrived at Rus' house at 9 and thanked Mrs. Hodges for the offer, but declined breakfast, oatmeal was very filling. The two waved goodbye and made their way to the tram station, Rus making note of which one they were taking.

On the way Harry explained to Rus about Grimauld Place and how Rus would not be able to see it at first. Rus was fascinated.

Reaching the spot where Grimauld Place should be, Harry did for Rus what Professor Moody had done for him years ago. After reading the note, Rus was surprised to see the house come into view.

The two entered and Harry gave Rus a quick tour, at once thankful that Kreacher had been able to remove the shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black. Seeing Grimauld Place thru Rus' eyes made Harry appreciate what he had.

Whether he knew it or not, Harry had indeed turned Grimauld Place into a home, with the help of Kreacher all of the Black Family junk had been cleared away, leaving the house half as full and one hundred percent improved. Rus was impressed.

Harry and Rus took their seats at the workstation and Harry began with Charms, showing Rus a simple hover charm to begin with. Harry gave Rus a stick to practice the correct arm movements. The stick was safer than the wand at this juncture.

They had been practicing for about two hours when the doorbell rang. Harry was so startled he dropped the book he had been summoning, it hit the floor with a resounding thump. Harry had no idea who it could be - it could only be a member of the Order - no one else could find the place. Harry excused himself, saying he would only be a moment, and Rus should continue reading.

Harry opened the door to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing on the threshold, to say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Harry invited Kingsley inside and the two made their way to the sitting area, Harry offering refreshments.

"No, thank you Harry. It's good to see you, how have you been getting on?"

"I'm doing well Kingsley, how are things at the Ministry?"

"It's a bloody mess, as you can imagine. I've had to do some house cleaning - get rid of some bad apples - it's going to take some time getting everything back in order. I can't tell you how much of a help Arthur has been, you wouldn't recognize him - he's so take charge. And Percy - well Percy has come around nicely - he's been a big help as well. But that's not why I've come."

Harry waited for Kingsley to continue.

"I'm glad you were able to give me the necessary memories from Snape that let everyone know he had indeed been on our side all along. The reason I'm here Harry is because Severus left you everything in his will. Did you know that?"

"I had no idea, why would I? All the time I knew him I thought he hated me - I had no reason to think he wanted me anything but dead. Being in his will was farthest from my mind."

Harry and Kingsley were interrupted by Rus. "Excuse me Harry," Rus turned to Kingsley, "Sir, since you are busy, I'm going to head home for the day."

"Have we met? You look so familiar." Kingsley asked Rus.

Rus and Harry shared a look and then Harry indicated that Rus should join them. "Kingsley, I'd like for you to meet Russell Evan Hodges, he's my brother and he's Snapes son."

"Well that would explain a great deal."

Harry told Kingsley what he needed to know about Rus and Kingsley told Harry what he needed to know about Snapes will.

"He left everything to you, the house at Spinner End, what gold he had and this." Kingsley held out a heavy envelope, the seal was closed with a thick blob of green wax. Harry took the envelope and looked more closely at the blob of wax. "What is that impression?"

"It's a doe." Kingsley said. Yet another confirmation of the love Snape had for Lily.

The three talked for a while and finally Kingsley said he'd been thinking of a way to help memorialize the ones who'd lost their lives in the fight to stop Voldemort.

"I remember when we were studying World History, I read about a wall the American's erected for that same reason. It has the names of the people who died etched into the stone." Rus said.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Rus. We could put it at the Ministry." Kingsley looked excited at the prospect.

Harry countered, "Not at the Ministry, it should be somewhere more accessible. You said the Ministry has a long way to go to get back in everyone's good graces. Why not put it in Diagon Alley?"

Kingsley agreed that may be the best way to go and promised to look into the wall at his first opportunity. "I think it should have everyone from the first uprising to the last, even the muggles." Harry agreed and Kingsley rose to leave.

"It was good to meet you Rus. I hope all goes well in your studies." Kingsley, who was accustomed to muggle behavior, stuck out his hand for Rus to shake.

Harry walked Kingsley to the door and wished him well with the Ministry. Kingsley grinned and said, "I'd offer you a job, but I know the answer to that."

"You never know Kingsley, with you in charge I may take you up on that offer one day."

The two grinned and Kingsley disapparated on the stoop.

Back inside Rus was waiting for Harry. "He seems like a nice man."

"He is. I respect him a lot." Harry was turning the envelope over and over in his hand.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Rus asked.

"What? Oh no, I'll look at it later. Let's get back to work."

They did just that. Rus was making good progress with his arm movements. Harry was confident they could begin work with the wand in the next day or two.

Another few hours passed and Harry called it quits for the day. He accompanied Rus to the tram station and saw him on his way with the promise of more work on the morrow.

Harry headed back to Grimauld Place, thoughts of the envelope foremost in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Snape's Request

Harry returned to Grimauld Place and took his seat in front of the fire, placing the envelope on his knees. He was torn, both curious and apprehensive about the contents of the envelope.

No sense in driving himself nuts, Harry slid his finger under the wax seal and broke it, pulling open the flap of the envelope.

Inside was a heavy piece of parchment. Harry unfolded it and read:

_Harry Potter,_

_I must be dead and by whose hand I have no way of knowing, though I would assume dead is dead no matter the culprit._

_If you were with me when I died, I hope my memories were collected. This will save a great deal of explaining._

_Find him. Tunia has the key._

_Severus Snape_

Harry folded the letter. He'd already found Rus, he was sure that was who Snape was talking about. But Harry was curious, why would Aunt Petunia have the key? What key? Seems like another trip to Privet Drive was in store.

Would he take Rus with him? Harry thought he would. Maybe it was time for Rus to meet the family.

Looking at his watch Harry determined Rus had not had time to make it home yet, so he decided to call him later.

Harry headed to the kitchen in search of Kreacher and found the house elf at the table with a bowl of plastic fruit.

"Hi Kreacher, what have you got there?"

"Kreacher was shopping and saw all the pretties in the windows. Kreacher thought he would decorate for the holiday if Harry Potter approves."

"Yeah, Kreacher. Can I help?" Harry had never been able to help with the holiday decorations at the Dursleys and Hogwarts and the Burrow were decorated by someone else.

"Harry Potter would help Kreacher decorate?"

"Kreacher I will help you with anything you need, okay? You are my friend and friends help each other."

Kreacher had the strangest expression on his face. It looked like he was trying to work through something, discarding thoughts one after the other until he settled on a simple, "Thank you, Harry Potter."

"What kind of decorations do we have Kreacher?"

The two spent an hour deciding on what type of decorations they wanted, finally choosing garlands of evergreen for the bannisters on the stairs, candles and greenery for the fireplace mantel and bowls of apples for the tables.

"Should we have a tree Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter, we should have a tree and presents. Leave it to Kreacher."

Harry thought about the holidays and the more he thought the more he was sure that he should have some kind of get together at Grimauld Place. Why put all of Kreacher's decorating to waste? Harry ran the idea by Kreacher, who thought it the most wonderful idea he'd ever heard and promised Harry a scrumptious meal.

Harry wanted it to be a small affair before everyone set out for their own celebration, after all he knew that the Weasley's would have a big shindig at the Burrow. He really wanted to introduce Rus to his friends before introducing him to everyone else, so the guest list would be small. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Luna and Neville. And Hagrid, Harry couldn't leave Hagrid out.

Hoping that everything could be planned in the next couple of weeks, Harry sent the invitation by owl to Hogwarts. He tied the parchment around the little owls leg with instructions to take it to Ron or Hermione.

Harry could not remember when he had been more excited about the holidays. He left Kreacher to the rest of the decorations, insisting that the house elf decorate his own room for the holidays. "Yes Kreacher you must have your room decorated as well." Kreacher acted as if he did not want his room decorated, but Harry knew differently, the house elf was very happy.

Enough time had passed that Harry felt he could call Rus. Harry pulled out his cell phone, noting that it would soon need recharging and Harry had yet to figure out how he was going to do that without having to go back to the Dursley's. He dialed Rus' number and Rus answered on the third ring.

"Do you feel like a field trip?" Harry asked without preamble.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"How about Aunt Petunia's. Snape's letter says she has something - a key."

Harry filled Rus in on the contents of the letter and the two agreed to meet at Rus' house at 9am the following morning and then go to Privet Drive. Harry was banking on Uncle Vernon and Dudley having already left for the day by the time he and Rus arrived.

They talked for a bit and then ended the call with "See you tomorrow."

Harry turned off his cell phone in the hopes of saving what charge he had left and made his way to his room. He stopped at Kreacher's door and knocked, the house elf promptly answered and Harry gave him some gold for the mornings shopping. "This is too much Harry Potter." Kreacher tried to give some of the gold back to Harry.

"Just keep it and when that runs out tell me and I'll give you some more."

"Harry Potter would trust Kreacher with his gold?"

"Yeah Kreacher, that falls under the friendship thing too."

Harry said good night to Kreacher and continued on to his room, grabbed his pajamas and took a quick shower, returning to his room to ponder over the days events

Rus was making good progress. Harry and Kreacher were making good progress, in fact Harry could not wait until Hermione came over and saw for herself the changes in the house elf.

Climbing in bed, Harry pulled the covers up to his chin and hoped for sweet dreams, or at the very least - no nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: First Impressions

"Do look alright?" Rus asked Harry as they walked up the drive of #4 Privet Drive.

"What? Oh yeah, sure." Harry replied wondering why in the world Rus cared about how he looked.

As if reading Harry's thoughts Rus said, "I want to make a good impression on Aunt Petunia."

"Have you lost your mind? Why do you care what she thinks?"

"Well she is our mother's sister."

"Yes, something she seems to have forgotten the minute I was placed on her doorstep."

This put an end to the conversation and Harry reached up and rang the bell. The door was opened by Aunt Petunia who looked from one boy to the other in astonishment. "Harry and Rus, you must be Rus. Please come in."

Aunt Petunia ushered the boys into the house and offered refreshments. The boys declined and took a seat on the sofa. Harry could not believe how Aunt Petunia was going on with Rus. "You look so like Severus, oh but you have Lily's eyes."

Harry had lived with her all his life and the old bat had never paid a bit of attention to his eyes, Harry was sure Aunt Petunia did not even know what color they were. He did not want to have hard feelings against his own brother, but come on, enough was enough.

"Aunt Petunia, do you have a key from Professor Snape. His effects mention a key."

"What? A key? Yes, Severus left a key with me - to give to you upon his death." Aunt Petunia turned back to Rus.

"Why didn't you give me the key when I was here before, when I told you Snape was dead?"

"Harry I had to wait until you asked for it, that is what Severus made me promise."

"Another promise, I'm damn tired of promises. May I have the key please? And while you're at it, did anyone tell you anything else to tell me - if I asked? I'm asking now."

Petunia rose and went to the bookshelf, took down a cook book and opened the cover, lifted a piece of tape and removed a key. She returned the book to the shelf and walked over to Harry and handed him the key.

"No Harry I don't have anything else. This key is to Severus' home."

"I already have the key to Snape's house, it was given to me with his effects. It is much bigger than this and older." Harry looked the typical door key and turned it over in his hand.

Petunia took her seat. "This key fits the lock of the house I bought in Severus' name eight years ago. Severus gave me the money, I purchased the home in my name - your Uncle Vernon knows nothing of this - with the understanding that upon his death the house was to be turned over to you. Severus paid for the upkeep all these years."

Harry was dumbstruck. Aunt Petunia doing something for Snape and behind Uncle Vernon's back. What was going on?

"Aunt Petunia where is this house?"

"It is the house Lily and I grew up in. It was sold the year after our parents died, when we went to live with our Aunt." Here she gave Harry a significant look. "Eight years ago the owners deiced to move to Spain and put it up for sale. Severus bought it and has restored it with loving care. I go over once a week to make sure everything is in order."

"And where is this house located?" Harry inquired.

"It is at #42 Hallbottom Street. Would you like for me to take you boys over?"

Harry would need a while to grow accustomed to this new, helpful Aunt Petunia.

"Yeah, alright. Rus, do you want to go?"

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The thirty minute drive passed with Harry watching the scenery flash passed the window. He couldn't have gotten a word in edge wise if he'd been inclined to participate in the conversation between Aunt Petunia and Rus. She fired questions as fast as Rus could answer.

They pulled into the drive of a two story brick home and Aunt Petunia stopped the car and shut off the engine. "This is it."

Harry unbuckled his seat belt and climbed from the car. "Thank you for bringing us Aunt Petunia."

"Would you like for me to come in with you, show you around?" She unbuckled her seat belt.

"No, I think I'd like to look for myself." Harry turned to go and then stopped when Aunt Petunia called to Rus.

"Rus dear, would you like to join us for supper? I would love for you to meet Dudley and Vernon."

"No thank you Mrs. Dursley I don't think I can do that."

"Dear boy please call me Aunt Petunia." Aunt Petunia smiled.

Harry had never seen Aunt Petunia smile at anyone except Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

Rus leaned closer to the car and spoke very calmly. "I'm not comfortable calling you Aunt just now. I hope you understand. I've answered all of your questions, and gladly, but now I have some for you. Do you think you treated Harry fairly while his was in your care? Have you ever thought how Lily would have treated Dudley had the circumstances been reversed and something happened to you and Mr. Dursley and Dudley had to be raised by Lily and James?"

Aunt Petunia opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but was unable to voice an answer.

"No need to answer. But I would like for you to think about the questions. I was glad to meet you and hope to see you again in the future. Thank you for the ride."

With that Rus and Harry turned and made their way to the front door. Aunt Petunia started the car and eased down the drive, stopping at the end and looking towards the house. She sat at the end of the drive for a long moment, just looking up at the second story window.

Harry had no idea what memories Aunt Petunia was re-living. He hoped, for her sake, they were happy ones.

Aunt Petunia beeped the horn, waved and pulled onto the road. She did not look back.

Harry turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. "Are you ready?" He asked Rus. With a nod from his brother they boys walked into their mothers' childhood home.

The first impression Harry had was warmth. The floors were hardwood and shined to the nines. To the right was a huge family room, muted rugs covered the hardwood and matched the colors in the drapes that hung over the picture window. The fireplace was solid wood and gleamed with polish.

Harry noted the comfortable furniture and Rus let out a whistle. "Not bad. Do the lights work?" Rus walked over to the switch and flipped it and the room lighted. Harry looked at him and said, "I'll be right back." He turned and disapparated. Rus blinked and Harry was back with his cell phone charger. "I've been needing to charge this." He took his cell phone out, plugged in the charger and then plugged the charger into the outlet.

"Let's look around." Harry turned to go into the kitchen, Rus' laughter following him.

The kitchen was good sized and painted a soft butter yellow. Harry paused at the door to the laundry room. "What did you find?" Rus asked, coming up behind Harry.

"I'm not sure. What does this look like to you?" Harry pointed to a picture to the right of the washer on the back wall of the laundry room. "It looks like a flower, a lily maybe, with a deer in the center of it."

"It's a doe. Stand back." Harry removed his wand and pointing it at the wall said, "Specialis Revelio."

The lily stretched and grew and became a door. Harry looked at Rus who said, "You'd think I be used to this stuff by now." Harry grinned and opened the door.

They walked into what looked like a library. Row upon row of shelves from floor to ceiling filled the room, the only furniture was a huge desk sitting in the middle of a red area rug. Centered on the desk was an envelope with Harry's name on it, Harry recognized Snape's handwriting.

Harry sat in the chair and picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out the parchment. There was one line on the letter.

_Thank you._

Harry showed the letter to Rus who shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we can find something in these books." Rus indicated the shelves.

Harry walked over and looked more closely at the spines of the books. "They are dated and they look like journals." He followed the journals until to found the one with the earliest date on the spine. "This is the first one." Harry pulled it out, opened it and after reading the first line handed it to Rus. "You might want to sit down."

Rus took the journal and sat in the chair at the desk, opened the journal and read.

_My Son,_

_Today you were born. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, next to your mother of course. _

"Harry he wrote in this everyday."

Harry smiled at his brother and turned to go, "I'm going to finish looking around, you take all the time you need."

Rus returned Harry's smile and went back to reading.

Harry made his way upstairs and looked in the three bedrooms and two baths that were up there, but did not find anymore secrets from Snape. He liked the house and even though he had Grimauld Place, wanted to keep it. After all, it had electricity.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Holidays

Grimauld Place looked amazing. Harry was astounded at Kreacher's creativity. The tree sat beside the fireplace and was covered in hundreds of ornaments and ribbons. Presents were wrapped and stockings hung. Bowls of candy and sugared fruit were placed on every available surface. The little house elf was even humming.

Today was the last day of school at Hogwarts and Harry was expecting his company to arrive by supper. He was fortunate to have had so much help from Kreacher, Harry never would have been able to get everything ready on his own.

The last 2 weeks had flown by in a flurry of teaching Rus about magic, having all of the paper work on the houses transferred into the appropriate name and the bank - my goodness the bank business made Harry want to pull his hair out.

Harry had no idea how he had done it, but Severus Snape had amassed a fortune in muggle money, in Aunt Petunia's name of course, with the understanding that it would go to Rus when contact was made. Rus and Aunt Petunia had spent the better part of a week getting that taken care of.

Harry and Rus decided that Harry should have the house at Hallbottom Street and Rus should have the house at Spinner's End. Finally, on yesterday, everything was taken care of, just in time for the holidays.

Now Harry was waiting anxiously for his friends, he could not understand why he was so nervous about introducing Rus.

"Harry Potter, an owl just arrived." Kreacher handed Harry the rolled parchment. "Thank you Kreacher, and again the house looks brilliant. You've done a wonderful job." Kreacher smiled and returned to his last minute preparations.

Harry unrolled the missive to find a note from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Harry,_

_We've done it, with much thanks to you and Rus. I can't wait for the unveiling. Right now everything is still top secret, but I thought it fitting that you should know._

_The wall will be unveiled in Diagon Alley on New Year's Eve. I will send more information soon. _

_Happy Holidays,_

_Kingsley_

With everything else that had been going on Harry had completely forgotten about Kingsley's wall memorial. Harry was very glad to hear that it had been completed and couldn't wait to see it. Harry thought it would go a long way in rebuilding the relationship between the Ministry and the wizarding community.

Harry checked the clock and was surprised to see that it was a quarter to four, he decided it was time for him to get ready and made his way upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes.

As he passed the tree a brightly decorated present caught his eye bringing a smile to Harry's face. That was his gift for Kreacher. Harry hoped Kreacher would like it, it had taken Harry some time to come up with something he thought suitable for the house elf.

Once upstairs he made quick work of getting ready and returned downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door to find Rus, a stack of gifts in hand.

"These are from Mom, and well a couple from me." Harry moved aside so Rus could come in, walking directly to the tree and placing his gifts amongst the rest.

"Do I look okay?" Rus asked brushing his hair back from his face.

"I don't think I've ever met a bloke more concerned with how he looks." Harry laughed.

"Kiss off you wanker, I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Harry asked, secretly pleased to hear that he was not the only one with a case of nerves.

"Meeting your friends. And being the illegitimate son of a man that, for the entire time they knew him, thought of him as evil - or in league with evil."

"I just thought he was an ass." Harry replied.

"Well that makes it completely different." Rus smiled at Harry's attempt to lighten the mood.

"It will be fine. You will like them and they will like you." Harry and Rus sat down before the fire and tried to relax. It did not take long and soon the two were talking and laughing. The clock chimed half past five and the doorbell rang for the second time that day.

"Wait here, I'll be just a moment." Harry motioned for Rus to remain seated and went to answer the door.

No sooner had the door opened than Hermione launched herself at Harry who caught her and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you. What have you been doing?"

"Move Hermione. Let the man breathe and let us in the house." Ron said from behind a stack of gifts.

"Sorry." Hermione moved into the foyer, followed by Ron and Ginny, George and Neville, with Luna bringing up the rear.

"Happy Holiday's Harry." Luna said as she passed.

"Happy Holiday's Luna."

George turned and called over his shoulder, "Hagrid said to tell you he's running a bit behind, but he'll be here."

The group walked into the living room and placed their gifts around the tree and then found seats.

"I'm glad you all could come. I've missed you. I'd like to introduce you to my brother Rus."

Rus stood and caught himself extending his hand. He halted the movement and laughed. "Sorry, I'm used to shaking hands when I meet someone new."

"No problem mate, we've were given a crash course on muggle manners on the way over." George rose and extended his hand, shooting a grin towards Hermione.

The others followed suit and after hands had been shaken all round they resumed their seats.

"You look a lot like Professor Snape, you know. He was a hero." Luna smiled at Rus.

"Thank you Luna. I'll do my best to live up to his memory."

"So how's things at Hogwarts?" Ron launched in with an awful tale of homework and exploding tangleroot.

"George how's things at the shop?"

"Good, sales are up. Fred would be pleased."

They group took a moment to remember Fred. Harry asked after Neville and Luna's family and found out that both Luna's father and Neville's Gran were doing fine.

The doorbell rang again and Harry excused himself to anser the door. Harry was glad to see Hagrid.

"Alrigh' Harry. Happy Holiday's." Hagrid shoved a box into Harry's hands.

"I'm good Hagrid, come in, everyone's here."

"Sorry I'm late. But you'll be pleased."

Harry noted the air holes on the top of the box he was holding and wondered what kind of critter Hagrid had brought him.

They walked into the room and Harry placed the box on one of the side tables, away from the fire and everyone else.

"Happy Holiday's Hagrid". The group rang out.

"Happy Holiday's to you lot. Where is he Harry?"

Rus stood and to his credit do not blink an eye at the size of Hagrid. "Hello sir, I'm Rus."

"Blimey Harry, he looks like Snape don't he? I'm pleased to meet you Rus, call me Hagrid, everyone does."

Now that everyone was here, Harry went into the kitchen and asked Kreacher if supper were ready.

"Yes Harry Potter. Please have everyone assemble in the dining room."

Harry was quick to do as he was bid and soon everyone was settled around the table. Hagrid was at the far end, sitting in a re-enforced chair like the one from Bill and Fleur's wedding. The rest were scattered around in the table, with Harry at the other end and Rus at his left side. The chair to the right of Harry was left empty.

Kreacher came in and snapped his fingers, the table was loaded with treats. Savory and sweet. Pumpkin juice and cranberry froth appeared in beautiful red goblets. Harry had not seen anything as mouth watering even from the Hogwarts tables. Kreacher had out done himself.

"Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher took his place on the Harry's right and laid his napkin in his lap. Harry looked around the table at his friends and family.

"I know we've been through a lot, lost loved ones and friends that can never be replaced. But I'm glad all of you are here with me now. Happy Holiday's."

"Happy Holiday's"

They dug in

Sometime later the group pushed back from the table. "I'm stuffed." Ron said.

"I don't think I've ever heard Ron say that. He's a bottomless pit." Hermione laughed.

They returned to the living room and sat before the fire. "That was a wonderful meal." Hermione said and they all agreed.

"It was all Kreacher's doing." Harry said as the house elf walked into the room.

"Thank you Kreacher and Happy Holiday's." Hermione said to the house elf.

"You are welcome Miss Granger, Happy Holiday's."

The rest followed with 'thank you's and Happy Holiday's' directed towards Kreacher.

The little house elf was smiling from one floppy ear to the other. Harry didn't think Kreacher's grin could get any bigger.

"Present time." Neville said.

Harry stood and began to sort out the gifts. Everyone waited until the last present was with it's rightful owner before they began to open them.

Wrapping paper and bows flew around the room, followed by ooh's and ahh's as the gifts were admired.

Finally with only one present remaining the group watched as Kreacher opened his gift from Harry.

It was an 8x10 photo of Kreacher and Regulus Black. Harry had found the snapshot tucked into a book in Sirius' library. It looked as though it was being used as a book mark. Harry had taken the small picture enlarged it, then placed the photo in a silver gilt frame.

"Do you like it Kreacher?"

"Yes Harry Potter, I like it very much. I remember when this picture was taken. Master Regulus had received top marks in school and asked me to fix his favorite tart as a treat."

"I wondered what he was doing."

The photo showed the house elf looking up as Regulus wiped his mouth.

"Happy Holiday's Kreacher."

"Happy Holiday's Harry Potter."

"Don't forget to open my gift Harry." Hagrid called from across the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Christmas at the Burrow

Tucking the box more firmly under his arm, Harry grabbed the bag containing his gifts for his friends and turned on the spot, disapparating to the Burrow. He arrived just outside the fence surrounding the back yard and placed the bag on the ground. Harry took the box from under his arm that contained his Christmas gift from Hagrid. He opened the box and gently removed the tiny garden gnome inside. It was the prettiest baby garden gnome that Harry had ever seen. In fact it was the only baby garden gnome Harry had ever seen.

Harry squatted and called out to the gnomes that lived in the Weasley's garden. "Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's. I have a baby garden gnome and I have no idea how to take care of her. Will one of you adopt her into your family and raise her as your own?"

Upon Kreacher's suggestion, Harry tried to appeal to the garden gnomes idea of health and family, hoping his plea would be answered.

It did not take long before Harry heard a rustle at the corner of the garden shed. "Do you be serious in your request young sir?" Came a timid female voice.

"Yes, I am serious and would be grateful if you could help me."

From the shadow of the shed stepped a male and female garden gnome. The pair were dressed in warm clothing considering the cold weather, but still their feet were bare. They made their way to within a couple of feet of Harry and stopped.

"If it is alright with you I will show you the baby." Harry said.

The gnomes nodded and Harry held his hand out. The female gnome let out a gasp and turned to the male. "It be a babe Elric. A babe. She needs us."

The male, Elric, nodded. "Aye Tabitha, she be a babe in need." Stepping closer to Harry the little gnome asked, "What do you want for her?"

"Want for her? Nothing. I mean I want her to be happy and healthy. Will you take her?" Harry, remembering his childhood added, "Will you treat her proper and love her?"

"Aye, young sir we will." Elric responded and took the babe from Harry's hand. He handed the child to his wife who wiped a tear from her face and hugged the babe to her chest.

"Thank you." Tabitha whispered.

"Thank you." Harry replied and watched as the family moved back into the shadows and out of sight.

Harry picked up his bag and made his way to the door. He raised his hand to rap on the door, but it was opened before he had the chance. "What were you doing mate?" Ron asked taking Harry's coat from him.

"Talking to the garden gnomes." Was Harry's reply.

"Why not? It's Christmas." Ron said and ushered Harry into the living room. Harry sat his gifts under the tree and took a glass of hot chocolate from Mrs. Weasley. "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley."

Harry was so glad to be back at the Burrow. He had always felt comfortable here, surrounded by people who loved and accepted him.

"Where is Rus, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He is at a dinner party with his parents. I'm going to get him in half an hour. I wanted to go ahead and bring my gifts so I wouldn't have so much to carry."

"Good idea. How is he coming along with his studies.?" Hermione inquired.

"He's doing good really. If he had a better teacher, it might be going a little faster."

"Blimey Harry you're an alright teacher, you know that. Look at everything you've taught us." Ron piped in.

"Thanks. It's all a bit overwhelming, you know?" Harry said with a rueful smile.

"Imagine how Rus must feel." Hermione said.

Harry sat back on the comfortable sofa and listened to the talk going on around him. Everyone was trying to go on as usual, but the loss of Fred was thick in the air. A knock sounded on the door and Mr. Weasley opened it to Bill and Fleur, who came in loaded down with gifts. Harry overheard Fleur telling Mrs. Weasley that one box was chocolates from France, a gift to Mrs. Weasley from Fleur's parents.

Harry cell phone rang and all talk stopped. "Excuse me." Harry said and pulled out his cell.

"Hello."

"Hi Harry. I'm sorry we're running late. I'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"No problem Rus. I'll see you then."

The two said their goodbyes and Harry ended the call.

"Harry, what is that?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"It's a cell phone." Harry replied and handed the phone to Mr. Weasley.

"You don't say." Mr. Weasley took the phone and began looking at it quite intently.

Harry was distracted by Ron and Hermione arguing in the corner. "No Ron, that is not appropriate."

"What does appropriate have to do with it? I want to tell them Hermione."

"Not now Ron."

"Then when Hermione?"

Harry thought it best that he stay out of that conversation. Then he heard Mr. Weasley.

"Hello. Oh Happy Holiday's. How are you? Yes, I am well. We are having our Christmas get together. The whole family is here. Where is here? I'm in the Burrow. London. Where are you? Ireland, you don't say? Molly this chap is in Ireland."

Harry thought it best to take his cell phone from Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, you might want to say goodbye."

"What? Oh yes, well goodbye." Mr. Weasley handed Harry the phone and Harry ended the call. Harry then heard Mr. Weasley telling Mrs. Weasley about the "selly" phone and how they needed to get one so Mr. Weasley could talk to the chap in Ireland. Harry did not hear Mrs. Weasley's reply.

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to get Rus and they walked him to the door. Harry went to the fence and turned and disapparated to Rus' house.

Rus was waiting for him. Harry spoke to Mr. And Mrs. Hodges, inquiring after their health and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Mrs. Hodges invited Harry to return with Rus later in the evening for a night cap and an exchange of gifts. Harry consented.

He and Rus walked to the side of the garage and Harry told Rus he had never had so much Holiday activity. "It is amazing to tell you the truth." Harry said.

"I hope we can have many more holiday celebrations Harry."

With that Rus took Harry's arm and arrived at the Burrow.

"It certainly looks different from anything I've ever seen before." Rus commented as he and Harry walked up to the door. "I think it's brilliant." Harry smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and knocked on the door. Again Ron opened the door and ushered them inside out of the cold. Harry was surprised to find that the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived in his absence. Harry and Rus followed Ron into the living room to a chorus of 'welcome back Harry'. After the greetings died down Harry introduced Rus to everyone and the two of them found a spot to sit down.

Everyone made Rus feel welcome and Harry was again thankful for his friends. After a wonderful meal, where Ron again complained of eating too much, Bill rose to make a toast.

"To family and friends, those with us here and in our hearts. Merry Christmas." Everyone said here, here and drank.

"And one more thing." Bill turned and looked at his parents. "To Molly and Arthur Weasley, the best grandparents a child could ask for."

"Grandparents Arthur, what does he...Oh my goodness a baby. A baby? Are you going to have a baby?" Molly jumped up from her spot on the arm of Mr. Weasley chair and took Fleur by the hands.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby." Fleur beamed.

Everyone was on their feet offering well wishes. "A baby." Hagrid turned to Harry, "What did you do with that baby I gave you Harry?"

Harry went over and explained to Hagrid about the garden gnome family. "Well now, that was a fine thing to do Harry. A fine thing."

Just as the room quieted down, Ron stood up and tapped on the side of his goblet. "I just wanted to say that I love Hermione."

Everyone paused for a moment and then burst into laughter. "We know Ron. We know." Ginny teased.

"Glad you finally owned up to it mate." George replied.

Andromeda Tonks was sitting in the corner with baby Ted on her lap. The baby had red hair one minute and then green and blue and so on, changing color to match whatever caught Ted's eye. She looked over at Ron and Hermione and with a sad smile on her face said, "Never wait to tell someone you love them, time is precious."

"Well as long as we are making announcements." Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and raised his goblet. "We are erecting a memorial wall in Diagon Alley on New Years Eve. I'd like to invite all of you to be there for the unveiling."

Kingsley proceeded to tell everyone about the wall. After many tears, and much laughter, everyone agreed to attend the unveiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Unveiling at Diagon Alley

Harry sat in his favorite chair before the fire, memories of the recent holiday playing over in his mind. He couldn't believe how much fun he'd had. The last couple of days had been some of the best Harry could remember.

Aunt Petunia had mailed him a Christmas card to the house on Hallbottom. Harry had to admit she was making an effort - he felt his mother would want him to do the same.

Harry turned at the sound of Kreacher returning from Hogwarts. "Hi Kreacher, did you have a good time at Hogwarts?"

"I did Harry Potter, thank you. I have brought someone with me."

Kreacher came around and stood in front of Harry. "This is Tilly, Harry Potter. Tilly, this is Harry Potter."

Standing before Harry was a house elf the likes of which Harry had never seen. She was old, there was no doubt about that, but she appeared ageless. She held herself with such confidence, almost regal in her bearing. Atop her head sat a light blue mopcap, her ears sticking out from under the lace ruffle. She wore a matching blue dress and slippers upon her feet. The outfit was complete with a bright white apron, starched to perfection. She held out her little hand.

"Hello Harry. I'm pleased to meet you."

Harry took the offered hand and shook it.

"Hello Tilly. I'm pleased to meet you as well."

Kreacher smiled. "Tilly has retired from Hogwarts and I asked her to come live here. I hope that is alright with you Harry Potter."

"The kitchens of Hogwarts are in good hands, the hands of my grandchildren. I am old and looking for a more leisurely life."

"Welcome to Grimauld Place Tilly, make yourself at home." Harry was delighted that Kreacher had a companion.

Kreacher took Tilly and showed her to her room. Harry would have to ask if there was anything that she needed to make her more comfortable.

Harry's cell phone rang and he answered it, expecting Rus. "Hello."

"Harry it's Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. Mom and Dad got me a cell phone for Christmas and you are the only person I know who has one, so I thought I'd call and say hey."

"I'm glad you did. What are you doing now?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I'm bored out of my mind. I love my parents and I'm glad to see them, but they have such boring friends. They're all dentists and when they get together all they talk about is teeth and tooth decay and gingivitis."

Harry laughed. "You know you will always have a room here. Kreacher just got back and he brought a lady elf with him."

"He did? I'm on my way. Just let me say goodbye to my parents and pack a small bag." Hermione ended the call.

No sooner had Harry finished his conversation with Hermione than the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Ron on the doorstep.

"Did you and Hermione plan this?" Harry asked.

"Well hello to you to and what are you talking about?" Ron said as he walked around Harry and into the living room. Ron dropped his bag on the floor and himself into a chair.

Harry told him of the conversation he just had with Hermione. Ron claimed he had no previous knowledge, but that he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Harry was very glad Hermione was not present to hear the gift horse business, he felt sure she would take that the wrong way.

The doorbell rang again and Harry went to let Hermione in. She started talking the minute the door opened.

"A lady elf? What does she look like?"

Hermione spotted Ron and smiled. All thoughts of the lady elf flew out the window as she sat down beside Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Ron. Harry was wondering the same thing. Ron loved his mother's cooking, something dire must have run him off.

"Babies. All Mum and Fleur have talked about for the last two days is babies. That is when Fleur is not yakking all over the place. Mum has tried everything and she can't get the girl to stop. Morning sickness it's called- if it's morning sickness why does she yak all the time, day and night?"

No one had an answer for that, but they all agreed it was probably unpleasant and Ron had done the right thing by getting out of the way.

Talk turned to the end of the holiday and Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts for the second half of their last year.

"I can't believe we've almost finished." Hermione said. "It seems like so long ago we made that first trip on the Hogwarts Express. I was so excited, but so scared."

"You, scared? You aren't scared of anything Hermione." Ron grinned.

The trio began reminiscing about all they'd been through in the time they'd known each other. In the end, they were laughing and in some spots wiping away a stray tear or two.

"I don't envy you having to deal with Malfoy, even if it's just for a few more months." Harry said.

"Malfoy? Didn't we tell you? He did not return to Hogwarts." Ron replied.

"That's right, and you did not hear what Kingsley had to say either, you had already left to get Rus when Kingsley arrived at the Burrow." Hermione continued.

"Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for his support of Voldemort. His wand was snapped and he will never get it back. Narcissa and Draco had their wands snapped as well and they are on probation for five years, at the end of those five years they can go before the Ministry and apply for new wands."

Harry was amazed. "Looks like Kingsley is taking his job seriously."

"Oh but we have more good news. You tell him Ron."

"That old toad Dolores Umbridge? Remember when she admitted she was the one who sent those Dementors after you? Well that did not sit well with Kingsley, he fired her from the Ministry and snapped her wand. I bet she can't get another from Ollivander. For that matter the Malfoy's probably won't be able to get another wand from Ollivander, even if the Ministry allows it in five years."

Progress. This was progress. Talk turned to those who were in Azkaban - every one of the death eaters who had not been killed and some of the more staunch supporters. Harry felt like the Ministry was going to make it after all.

Finally Harry asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to see his mother's childhood home. He was not accustomed to having to show them anything, usually they were right there with him with something happened. They both agreed and the three rose to leave.

"Kreacher, Tilly." Harry called.

The house elves appeared. "We are going out for a couple of hours. Ron and Hermione will be staying for a few days, when you get the chance will you make sure their rooms are ready?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. The rooms will be ready." Kreacher said.

Tilly then asked, "Will you be wanting supper when you return Harry?"

"That would be brilliant Tilly, thank you." The house elves smiled and vanished.

"Harry, I'm very pleased with the way you and Kreacher, and now Tilly, are getting along." Hermione said.

"Me too. Honestly, I don't know how I would have gotten along without Kreacher these last few months."

They stepped out onto the front stoop and Harry took hold of Ron and Hermione, one on each side of him and he disapparated, arriving in the middle of the foyer at Hallbottom Street.

"Harry, it's lovely." Hermione said.

Harry was pleased and took his friends on a tour of the house, ending up in the bedroom that belonged to his mother as a child.

"I've wanted to ask you what you think about Rus." Harry asked his friends.

"He seems a good sort." Ron said.

"Yes, I like him Harry." Hermione replied.

"I don't think he's going to want to join the wizarding community. He likes magic well enough, but he turned twenty his last birthday and well, I think he was introduced to magic a little too late to want to make it part of his everyday life."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, Rus does not have to be a part of the wizarding world to be a part of your life."

The threesome made their way back to Grimauld Place, laughing as Ron stumbled on the landing. "Give a man some room, will you?"

The dining table was set for five and after washing up the trio sat down to eat. After making sure everyone had what they needed, Kreacher and Tilly joined them for the evening meal.

"Tilly, if you don't mind, may I ask you some questions?" Hermione ventured.

"I don't mind at all Miss Hermione." Tilly replied.

"Well for one thing, you wear clothes. And you speak differently. You use "I" instead of saying "Tilly" and you use our first names instead of our whole name or our last name. I guess my question is why do you act so different from the other house elf I've had the pleasure of meeting.?"

Tilly sat her soup spoon down and looked at Hermione. "When Albus became headmaster of Hogwarts he came to the kitchen with the intent of freeing all the house elves. Oh there was a ruckus. The house elves were so offended. I was the only one to take him up on his offer. Albus was a good man and he meant well. I have lived a long life and over the years I've learned about wizards and humans, merpeople and trolls, goblins and centaurs. I've learned. And I hope to help Kreacher. Kreacher is a good house elf. He is loyal and smart." Tilly looked over at Kreacher and Hermione could have sworn the little house elf was blushing.

Harry chimed in. "I've noticed Kreacher that you have started using "I" instead of Kreacher as well. Good for you."

The conversation turned to other, more mundane things and again Ron over indulged. "Oh Ronald, honestly."

Harry was looking forward to this time with his friends.

The days passed quickly and before anyone knew it was New Years Eve. "Harry and owl arrived." Kreacher handed Harry a roll of parchment.

Harry untied the missive and read the note from Kingsley. "It says not to forget the unveiling tonight at Diagon Alley. We should be there by 5:30, the unveiling is at 6 sharp."

"I'm so excited." Hermione said.

"Me too, but you know Mum will cry." Ron replied, looking a bit grim.

"I imagine there will be a few tears Ron." Harry said, thinking of the people who had been lost.

Harry went into the kitchen and found Kreacher and Tilly sitting at the little table in the corner by the kitchen hearth. "Kreacher we are going to Diagon Alley this evening for the unveiling of the memory wall. I wanted to make sure that you and Tilly knew about. You are coming aren't you?"

"Yes Harry. We will be there." Kreacher smiled up at Harry.

The hours seemed to drag. Harry was anxious to see the wall. Finally he could not wait any longer and at 4:00 asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to go ahead and leave. They agreed.

"Did you ask Rus if he wanted to come?" Hermione asked Harry as they made there way down to the tram. Since they had so much time to spare they decided to take the scenic route, and Ron loved the tram.

"I asked him. But he said he thought he would pass. He also asked me if I wouldn't mind keeping his wand. He said it would be safer with me while he's off to University. He did a late enrollment and he leaves at the end of the week. We are going to get together tomorrow for lunch."

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, I'm good. We'll talk on the cell and I'll see him when he visits. It's alright."

They reached the tram station and let Ron put the money in the turnstile. Sometimes, he can be as funny as his father when it comes to muggle transportation.

They climbed onto the tram and grabbed seats, enjoying each others company and something as simple as a tram ride. They exited a few blocks from Diagon Alley, making the rest of the trip on foot.

"Do you find things a bit boring now that you don't have to fear for your life and all that?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Boring? I'll take boring any day." Harry responded and they all laughed.

"But yeah, I've been thinking. Now that I see how Kingsley is running the Ministry, I may take him up on his offer of a job."

"Really? Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked. "You always said you'd never work for the Ministry."

"I know, but things have changed. I'm not going to make a decision until I speak with Kingsley. He may not have anything he wants me to do. I didn't even finish school."

"He'll want you mate, I'm sure of that." Ron said as they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron pushed open the door and the three of them walked into the cool gloom of the room. Witches and wizards called out greetings as they walked by. Harry said hello to Tom and they made there way to the back room to find Hagrid standing at the brick wall. "Hello you three. Glad to see you lot. I'm acting as doorman, so many people coming through today."

"Will we see you inside later?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing. I'll find you." Hagrid tapped on the bricks and the door appeared, he waved the three friends in and the bricks reformed behind them.

"Let's get something to eat." Ron said.

"You can't be serious Ron." Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Sure I am. I'm a growing boy."

Harry and Hermione followed Ron to a pastry cart where he bought three pumpkin pasties, and he ate all three. "That's better." Harry laughed.

They walked around, looking in shops and talking to people. Harry spotted a bench under an arbor big enough for the three of them to sit on and get out of the sun. They had just taken their seats when they heard a noise. "Ahem."

They three looked around to find Dolores Umbridge standing not two feet away. "Harry Potter, I'd like a word with you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Harry said and turned his back on her.

Dolores walked around and stood in front of Harry. "Just as arrogant as ever I see. I thought I had taken that out of you. Your arrogance has cost me my position with the Ministry. Since you have the ear of the new Minister I demand you speak to him about reinstating my employment."

Harry rose to his full height. "You demand? You demand? I am no longer a student with no recourse as to how I am treated by you or anyone else. You would do well to remember that the only restraints I have are those I've placed on myself, and it would be in your best interest not to cross my path again. I do not like you. Your own actions are what cost you your position, and you deserve that and so much more."

Dolores "hummphd", turned and strode away.

"Well done mate." George said. Harry turned and the whole Weasley family was standing behind him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hug.

The group made their way to the area where the wall was to be unveiled. Hagrid spotted them and made his way over. Harry noticed a group of house elves up front and waved to Kreacher.

At precisely 6:00 Kingsley Shacklebolt stood atop a platform and addressed the crowd. "Before you is a memorial wall. This wall has the name of everyone who was lost during the reign of Voldemort. We have tried to include everyone, but if you know of someone whose name is not here, let us know and we will take care of it before you leave. Now, please no pushing, we have all the time in the world."

With that being said the veil was lifted. The wall was 8 feet high and 25 feet wide, royal blue in color. The names were inscribed in silver lettering on both sides. It was beautiful. It took about half an hour for Harry and his group to make their way to the front. Ron was right, Mrs. Weasley cried when she saw Fred's name and the laughing picture beside it.

Harry looked for and found Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. He saw his parents and Professor Moody. The picture of Lupin and Tonks was the one from their wedding. They were so happy, even Lupin was smiling.

Harry was about to turn around and look at the other side, when his eye was drawn to the uppermost corner of the wall. There was a picture of Dobby, his eyes so wide and his ears flopping around his head.

Harry remembered his little friend and the sacrifice he'd made to save them from the Malfoy's basement. He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled a rueful smile, yes many tears would be shed this day.

He looked over at his friends. But they would all move on, life was like that.

Harry turned at a tap on his shoulder. "Professor McGonagall, how are you?"

"I am well Potter. I need a favor. Could you come to Hogwarts when studies resume?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry was taken aback. "A favor? Yeah, sure. I'll take the train with Ron and Hermione."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Professor McGonagall rejoined Kingsley and the two of them walked off. Harry had no idea what the favor could be. He knew one thing, Voldemort was dead - so it couldn't be anything dangerous.

The End


End file.
